O Príncipe Estudante
by ravena love
Summary: UA. Magia, kickboxers sóbrios, guarda-costas, fadas irritadas, dragões presos, príncipes arrogantes, estudantes de engenharia adoráveis, tentativas de assassinato, estudantes bêbados, MC Hammer, dever, responsabilidade, amizade e amor verdadeiro. Baseada na história do Príncipe William de Gales e Kate Middleton. Tradução da obra de FayJay.
1. I

Só para começar esclarecendo, essa história não é e nunca foi de minha autoria, estou apenas traduzindo uma fic maravilhosa, para que aqueles que falam a língua portuguesa, possam ler e se apaixonar por ela como eu me apaixonei. E agradeço muito a FayJay por ter escrito essa fic. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. Segue o link da fic original e do trailer da mesma:

(archiveofourown) org/works/91885?view_full_work=true

(youtube) com/watch?v=eRGAcUm5ZOU

* * *

Merlin teria conseguido pegar a mala se não fosse forçado a reprimir seus instintos e pegá-la com as mãos, ao invés de simplesmente usar o grande poder que tinha contido embaixo da fina barreira que era sua pele. Ele podia sentir pulsar a pura adrenalina, rápida como uma serpente, e, então, lembrar-se de sua mãe alertando-o "Use as mãos!" centenas de vezes por dia, fazendo-o controlar seus reflexos e se comportar como um ser humano normal. Tudo aconteceu em um piscar de olhos, mas Hunith o treinou bem, e por isso ele não se revelou como um bruxo no meio de um trem lotado na estação de Kings Cross, congelando a sua mala no ar ou algo assim, isso era bom; mas, por outro lado, sua reação humana era muito lenta, o que quer dizer que ele foi atingido pela mala na cabeça, tropeçando para trás e esbarrando em uma senhora de meia idade que usava pérolas, isso não era tão bom assim.

"Desculpe! Desculpe!" Ele exclamou, se apoiando no banco para manter o equilíbrio e dando a senhora seu melhor sorriso de desculpas e olhos de filhote. Ela olhou para ele, mas a senhora era, evidentemente, muito britânica para fazer algo que não fosse encará-lo com um furioso olhar passivo-agressivo."É sério," ele tentou novamente, falando com cautela. "Eu sinto muitíssimo!"

"Hmph" foi tudo que ele recebeu em resposta, mas logo ele foi distraído de sua vítima por uma voz atrás dele.

"Não, por favor, foi minha culpa!" Ele se virou para trás, para ver a dona da voz e da mala que ele não conseguira pega: Uma garota muito bonita em um casaco com capuz verde, que mordia o lábio inferior, parecendo aflita e agarrando a mala junto ao peito. Ela olhou de Merlin para a senhora, o rosto dela mortificado, e, bem, Merlin, que estava se sentindo um pouco descontente sobre todo o cenário de chuva-de-bagagem, deu uma olhada nos enormes e castanhos olhos da garota, e quis tranquilizá-la. "Eu sinto tanto!" Ela disse de novo. "Você está bem? Coitadinho!" Ela esticou a mão para tocar o galo na cabeça dele, e Merlin fez uma careta, por causa da dor. "Oh! Me desculpe, de novo!"

"Não, sério, está tudo bem" Disse Merlin, sorrindo. "Sério, eu sou cabeça dura. Nada a se preocupar. Mas, nossa, o que você está carregando aí? Tijolos?"

"Livros de engenharia." Ela disse, franzindo o nariz. "Eles poderiam ser tijolos. Poderiam muito bem causar algumas contusões, também."

"Caloura?" Ela confirmou com a cabeça. "Eu também!" Ele disse, sentindo seu rosto iluminar. Pensou um pouco e chutou o destino mais provável para aquele trem. "Endinburgh?"

"St. Andrews" Ela parecia um pouco tímida. "São quarenta..."

"Quarenta milhas ao norte de Endinburgh e não tem a própria estação de trem. Sim, eu sei o que está no folheto de cor." Ele sorriu. "Parece que seremos vizinhos então. Sou Merlin Emrys, quase um estudante da St. Andrews."

"Que ótimo!" Ela exclamou, parecendo realmente feliz. "Oi, er... Merlin? Sério?" Ela parecia estar esperando que ele terminasse a piada. Ele suspirou.

"Não se preocupe, já ouvi isso antes."

"Ahh, okay, então." Ela disse timidamente. "Bem, prazer em conhecê-lo de qualquer forma, err... Merlin." Ela disse o nome como quem experimenta um daqueles suspeitos folheados de casamento, que você não faz ideia do que está no recheio. "Meu nome é Gwen"

Eles apertaram as mãos e Merlin pôde ver que Gwen se sentia como ele, com aquela sensação de hélio nas veias, de novos começos e novas infinitas possibilidades. "Então, Gwen, você sempre carrega três vezes o seu peso em livros?"

"Não, claro que não" Ela disse, rindo. Em seguida, ela mudou sua expressão para algo perto do constrangimento. "Bem, meio que há um martelo também. Err... Um pequeno. Bem, me desculpe por isso"

"Ah, claro que tem." Concordou Merlin, ironicamente. "Quem viaja sem um martelo na bagagem nos dias de hoje? Nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar entrar em uma marcenaria." O canto de sua boca se contorceu. "Stop!" Merlin exclamou, colocando um braço em sua frente. Gwen piscou, assustada. Então, Merlin adicionou: "Hammer time! Doo doodoodoo doodoo doodoo! Hammer time!" Ele cantou enquanto improvisava uma tentativa da dança de MC Hammer (Porque para ele era impossível falar de martelos sem se lembrar de MC Hammer). Sua nova amiga soltava risos atônitos, enquanto, atrás deles, a senhora de pérolas soltou um som de desgosto e se afastou. Merlin já sentia-se meio bêbado, cheio de otimismo, alegria e ansiedade.

"Eu faço minhas próprias joias." Disse ela, cutucando-o com o cotovelo e soprando um cacho de cabelo que havia caído em seu rosto. "Idiota"

"Verdade?" Ele olhou para os brincos de cobre que ela usava, um era uma folha de carvalho e, o outro, uma bolota como aquelas que o esquilo paranoico persegue em A era do gelo. "Você não fez isso, fez?" Ela abaixou a cabeça, tímida. As sobrancelhas de Merlin se ergueram, em surpresa. "Você fez! Nossa, são muito bonitos, parece algo que pode ser encontrado em uma loja!"

"Obrigada." Ela disse, sorrindo. "Aprendi com o meu pai. Eu vendo-os no Etsy ou Ebay e tudo mais, quando eu posso." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Nada de especial, quer dizer, ainda estou aprendendo."

"Vocês podem sair do caminho?" Disse uma voz em algum lugar atrás de Gwen, assustando-os e fazendo-os pular, soltando risos logo depois, como duas crianças pegas em alguma travessura. Então, Merlin tratou de agir, pegando a mala das mãos da garota, e usando uma forma não-ortodoxa de levantar peso, usou magia para diminuir o peso da mala, para conseguir colocá-la no compartimento de bagagem mais facilmente. E Gwen pareceu impressionada com a força do colega. Ele queria poder explicar que não era apenas músculo, até porque ele não tinha muitos, mas não podia. Se sentia meio que uma fraude.

"Uau" Ela exclamou. "Você faz parecer que só tem penas aí! Eu nunca teria pensado... Quer dizer, eu não acho que você parece um fracote, eu não quis dizer isso." Ela acrescentou, os olhos arregalados de remorso. "Só, você sabe... Uau."

"Eu sou um dançarino profissional." Ele disse com um tom modesto. "Eu sou todo flexível, tonificado e tenho músculos em lugares que você nunca imaginaria. Tudo por dançar como MC Hammer." Ele piscou pra ela e balançou o traseiro. Gwen só engasgou para rir, quando Merlin voltou a cantar e a tentar dançar: "Dooooo doodoodoo! Doodoo! Doo! Hammer Time!"

"Você com certeza vai sentar comigo, MC Hammer! Vamos, vou te pagar um café horrível como desculpa por ter te machucado com livros de engenharia, e, quem sabe, você pode prometer que nunca mais vai tentar dançar!" Merlin piscou e logo sentiu a mão da garota puxando-o. Bem, esse era seu admirável mundo novo e conhecer estranhos fazia parte disso. Nada melhor que obter alguma prática.

* * *

Eles sentaram frente a frente em um par de bancos com uma mesa entre eles.

"Ei, seu nome não é Merlin mesmo, é?" Gwen perguntou, olhando para ele. "Quer dizer, sério mesmo? Você não está brincando comigo, está? Ninguém se chama Merlin. Que mãe colocaria o nome de um velho de barba branca e chapéu pontudo em um bebê? É como chamar uma criança de Gandalf."

Merlin olhou para ela sem dizer nada. Não é como se nunca tivessem feito essa pergunta a ele, e não havia um jeito fácil de explicar. A verdade é que Hunith desistiu de chamá-lo de 'Gareth' e optou por 'Merlin' depois da primeira vez que ela viu os olhões de seu bebê tornarem-se amarelos, fazendo a mamadeira que estava na sala flutuar até suas belas e gordinhas mãos de bebê. Essa não era uma explicação que podia se sair dizendo por aí. Afinal, ele era sortudo por não ter sido chamado de Gandalf.

"Bem..." Ele disse, recolhendo os ombros. E nesse instante Gwen deixou o sorriso morrer.

"Quer dizer, não é um nome ruim!" Ela disse, tentando consertar o que havia dito antes. "É um nome adorável! Bastante único! E especial! Você com certeza será lembrado! Não é como Gwen, existem milhares de Gwens por aí, mas Merlin é bem diferente!"

Merlin ergueu as mãos e as balançou em negação, como tentando conter as palavras de Gwen. "É um nome ridículo" Ele disse. "Mas, é tudo o que tenho. Tentei fazer com que me chamassem de Mervyn no Ensino Médio, mas não rolou, então, é Merlin"

"Bem, eu gosto." Ela parecia bastante determinada em desfazer a pequena gafe que cometera.

"Obrigado"

"Mas, ainda sim, é um pouco, você sabe... Merlin. Arthur." Merlin então se sentiu corar. Por alguma brincadeira do destino, o príncipe estaria em St. Andrews também. Ele percebeu a boca de Gwen se mover freneticamente. "Oh meu Deus! Você vai ser o melhor amigo dele! Você sabe que sim! Merlin e Arthur, está escrito nas estrelas! Não tem como você passar despercebido por ele com um nome desses! Rei Arthur e seu fiel conselheiro, Merlin!" Ela fez um som que parecia um esquilo eufórico. "Você vai ser o primeiro ministro!"

Merlin se debruçou sobre a mesa para bater de leve no topo da cabeça de Gwen. "Cala a Boca!" E ele ficava mais e mais vermelho. Suas bochechas estavam pegando fogo. "De qualquer forma, Gwen é o diminutivo de quê?"

"Hãã..."

"Gwen não pode ser diminutivo de Hãã. Deixe-me ver... Gwendolyn?"

"..."

Ele se animou quando viu a forma que ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Ou será... Poderia eu estar sentado a frente da futura Rainha Guinevere, de alguma forma?"

Gwen escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. "Cala a boca" ela murmurou para o tampo da mesa.

"Você...? Seu nome é Guinevere! Realmente, é! E você ainda se atreveu a... Que ironia, não?"

"Ah, cala boca, e, me diga como gosta do seu café, vossa bruxeza" Disse Gwen, olhando para ele através dos cachos, completamente constrangida.

* * *

No momento em que atingiram os arredores de Londres, Merlin sabia que Gwen Smith foi a primeira pessoa em sua família a ir para a universidade, como ele; que ela não tinha irmãos ou irmãs, como ele; que ela tinha apenas um dos pais vivo, como ele; e que ela nutria uma paixão pelo príncipe de Gales, e estava se sentindo mais do que um pouco animada com a perspectiva de passar os próximos quatro anos frequentando a Universidade em uma cidade do tamanho de um selo postal com o objeto de sua fantasias sexuais adolescentes, bem como ele, apesar de Merlin não ter certeza se ele se deveria compartilhar essa particularidade neste momento.

"Não é por isso que eu me matriculei na St. Andrews" Ela insistiu. "Eu sei que devem haver milhares de garotas que tentaram ir para lá só por causa de algum tipo de fantasia do tipo 'Diário da Princesa', que acham que vão conhecê-lo, ele vai se apaixonar por elas e, no fim do curso, além do diploma, ganham uma tiara e um título, mas eu sou bem focada na minha carreira. St. Andrews tem um excelente departamento de engenharia. Eu ia tentar entrar muito antes de Arthur anunciar que frequentaria a universidade." Ela parecia muito defensiva, e Merlin sabia que ela já havia repetido esse discurso mais de uma vez. Ele estava bem familiarizado com esse tipo de coisa.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. "Eu sempre pensei que ele iria para Oxford ou Cambridge" Ele disse. "Bem, não que ele não me pareça um gênio, mas acho que se você é da família real, eles simplesmente te deixam entrar, não é? Não é como o resto de nós."

"Bem, talvez ele só queira escapar de comparações com os pais dele." Sugeriu Gwen, enquanto derrubava mais um sachê de açúcar em uma xícara de café um pouco menos horrível que o prometido, mexendo-o com a pequena pazinha de plástico. Ela olhou para Merlin. "É uma história tão bonita, não é? A maneira como eles se conheceram em Oxford quando ela emprestou a jarra de café dele, e nem percebeu que ele era o príncipe de Gales porque ele estava se barbeando! Foi amor a primeira vista!"

Merlin hesitou em tomar outro gole de seu café, que podia, ou não, ser pior que o da história, mas era bastante nojento. Olhou para Gwen. "Você faz soar como uma cena de filme. Provavelmente não aconteceu desse jeito. Quer dizer, podem ter manipulado para parecer mais encantadora, porque eles deviam se conhecer há anos, já que ela não era completamente uma 'plebeia'. E outra, ela devia saber de quem estava emprestando o café, e fingido estar surpresa ao descobrir quem ele era." A expressão dela era como se ele acabasse de ter chutado o cachorrinho dela. Então ele foi diminuindo a voz. "E... bem, nós nem éramos nascidos ainda, Gwen. Faz quase vinte anos que ela morreu."

"Mas, é uma eterna história de amor." Gwen disse, séria. Merlin praticamente podia ouvir ela falando em letras maiúsculas. "É tão, quer dizer, você deve ter visto os documentários, miniséries e aquele desenho japonês?" Merlin balançou a cabeça em silêncio e, cuidadosamente, não mencionou nenhum dos livros ou revistas que ele poderia, eventualmente, ter lido sobre o Príncipe Arthur e sua família. Principalmente aquela escandalosa e deliciosa sessão de fotos na revista GQ, que ele escondera nos últimos três meses de baixo da cama, e que ajudavam muito nas noites solitárias. Com certeza ele não mencionaria isso. Gwen rolou os olhos. "Uther e Igraine é como 'Romeu e Julieta'"

"Tirando o fato de que ele ainda está vivo, as famílias deles não se odiavam, eles tiveram um filho..."

"Tá certo, Capitão Perfeccionista, não é como a história de Romeu e Julieta. Deuses. Mas, você sabe o que eu quis dizer. É muito romântica, essa linda história de amor, eles pareciam tão lindos e tão apaixonados, e ela morreu tão jovem..."

"Tá certo" Merlin se rendeu. "Foi muito triste, romântico e os dois eram ridiculosamente bonitos."

"Que é da onde ele puxou tudo isso."Disse Gwen, suspirando. "Vossa Gostosura Real."

"Eu não pensei que você fosse uma leitora do The Sun!"

Gwen soltou um som de indignação e ergueu as sobrancelhas até onde conseguia. "Cala a boca! Eu não leio o The Sun!"

"É como chamam ele."

"E como você sabe disso? Por que você lê o The Sun?"

"Não! Deuses! Porque eu vejo as manchetes quando vou comprar o The Guardian."

"Eu também."

"Okay, é justo." Merlin brincava com o café na xícara, observando o pequeno redemoinho que se formava. "Mesmo assim, é estranho pensar que podemos vê-lo em pessoa, nas ruas, ou em festas, ou mesmo nas aulas, embora eu duvide que ele faça física ou engenharia. Mas, é como alguém sair de um filme e pular na sua vida."

"É estranho" Ela concordou, olhando pela janela. "Realmente estranho." Ela olhou para Merlin, sorrindo. "Sabe o que mais é estranho?" Ela continuou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. "Essa viagem de trem... Pensando em St. Andrews, lá no outro lado do país, toda pequena e antiga, com ruas de pedra e torres em ruínas, bem, eu sinto como se estivesse indo para Hogwarts. Como se esse fosse o Expresso Hogwarts. Eu fico esperando alguém oferecer um sapo de chocolate ou fazer um feitiço" Merlin respondeu com uma pequena risada. "Pode rir" Ela disse, sorrindo e enrolando uma mecha de cabelo no dedo. "Pode soar um pouco bobo, mas isso é tão diferente da minha vida. Não posso acreditar que vai ser a minha vida. Quer dizer, uma bela jornada de trem pelo interior, nos levando para o norte, para conhecer um príncipe. Ou mesmo vê-lo, sem conhecer..."

"Entendo o que quer dizer." Merlin afirmou, pensando no feitiço que ele mesmo poderia ter lançado. "Para ser sincero, venho pensando a mesma coisa." Ele disse, olhando para o nada. "Eu me sinto um pouco como Harry Potter." Ele refletiu, ela nem podia saber o quanto aquela afirmação era real.

"Você certamente tem o cabelo preto e bagunçado pra isso." Ela disse, sorrindo. Merlin encontrou-se desejando que pudesse contar a ela sobre o Professor Gaius e Doutora Nimueh, e sobre o tipo de livros que ele guardava no fundo da bolsa, mas isso não ia acontecer. Magia era secreta, e, secreta deveria permanecer. Ninguém gostaria de voltar ao tempo da caça às bruxas.

"Meu cabelo não é bagunçado!" Ele se defendeu. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Bem, não muito bagunçado. Está bem, está bem, comparação justa."

"Você só precisa de um par de óculos redondos e uma cicatriz em forma de raio!" Ela acrescentou. "Você não tem uma cicatriz em forma de raio, tem?"

"Eu temo que não." Ele levantou o cabelo para mostrar a testa não-marcada. "E meus olhos são da cor errada."

"Você é um fã!" Ela exclamou, surpresa.

"Quem não leu os livros?"

"A maioria dos caras na minha escola não leu os livros. A maioria deles nem sabe ler. Bem, eles viram os filmes. E todos acham que ele é gay." Ela pareceu pensativa. "Não sei se tentaram ser ofensivos, ou se acharam que ele e Draco mandavam ver no armário de vassouras."

"Se tentavam ser ofensivos, eram idiotas, mas, sobre Draco e Harry, certamente há alguma tensão sexual entre esses dois, embora eu desejasse que Harry ficasse com Ron." Aí está, o tipo de comentário que diz 'Você é adorável e espero que sejamos amigos, mas não tente flertar comigo, porque eu não sou um fã de vaginas.' Pensou Merlin, um pouco aliviado. Gwen riu.

"Não brinca? Harry e Ron? Eu era doida por Harry e Hermione, mas a Rowlling tinha que fazer ele ficar com a Gina?"

"É, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer desde o primeiro livro." Disse, Merlin. "Mas, um garoto pode sonhar."

"É..." Ela passou a olhar para o próprio café. "Nós provavelmente nem vamos conhecer ele, não é?" Ele sabia que ela não estava falando do Harry Potter.

"Olha, ele não é tudo isso e uma porção de fritas." Ele disse, mentindo. "Eu não sei o porquê desse barulho todo."

O queixo de Gwen caiu. "Esse barulho todo é porque ele será rei, é corajoso, gostoso, charmoso e tem o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e... e... Você está brincando, não é?"

"Estou brincando." Merlin admitiu. "Porque pensar no Príncipe Arthur como apenas um estudante normal, um cara com quem você pode esbarrar no corredor, é meio doido. É como conhecer Hagrid ou Dumbledore, sério."

"Exatamente! Porque você vê ele na televisão, em entrevistas, ou no pronunciamento de natal. Claro que os paparazzis não ficam mais tão no pé desde que aconteceu da mãe dele entrar em trabalho de parto prematuramente por causa da perseguição desses malditos... Então a gente não vê muito ele, também. O que dá aquele ar de mistério."

´"Ele, provavelmente, é um grande imbecil." Merlin respondeu, engolindo um nó na garganta. "Ele deve ter mau hálito, ser bastante fedido, ter as habilidades sociais de, de, de, uma coisa sem habilidades sociais e um traseiro flácido."

"Não deve!"

"Poderia"

"Não poderia! O traseiro dele é adorável! E tem que ser com todo esse futebol, rugby, polo aquático e hipismo... E qualquer outro esporte másculo que ele faça!"

"Ah, sim, claro" Merlin lembrou das fotos de sua revista, e engoliu em seco novamente. "A menos que ele use um dublê de corpo para as sessões de fotos!" Ele adicionou. "Algum pobre coitado, forçado a jurar segredo, que não pode contar para ninguém que ele é o dublê da bunda do Príncipe Arthur."

"Cala a boca, seu lunático!" Ela engasgou com o pequeno gole de café que havia tomado.

Merlin olhou para ela. "Só estou dizendo que ninguém tem uma bunda tão bonita. Não quando já se é rico, lindo e será rei. Ele é claramente muito bom pra ser verdade." Gwen riu em resposta, tampando a boca com a mão. "E, definitivamente, muito bom pra pessoas como eu você." Ele acrescentou, decepcionado. "Ele vai andar com, com..."

"Patricinhas e mauricinhos, provavelmente." Disse Gwen.

"Isso, todos esses tipos que sabem o que fazer com as ovelhas que pastam em suas enormes fazendas antigas. É com esse tipo que ele vai andar. Não com um estudante de física que mora numa pequena casa em Cardiff, ou uma estudante de engenharia, extremamente adorável, diga-se de passagem, que mora em cima da garagem do pai dela em Wembley."

"Ele deve... Não. Será?" Os ombros de Gwen caíram. "Ele será um idiota."

"Ele será um idiota." Merlin concordou. "Um gostoso, rico, próximo rei, idiota."

Eles olharam tristemente para o linóleo no tampo da mesa entre eles. "Eu acho que você poderia ter algumas ovelhas também." Gwen disse, depois de um tempo. "Você é de Gales."

"Ei! Chega de estereótipos, muito obrigado! Nós não ganhamos uma ovelha a cada aniversário, sabia?" Merlin disse, fingindo-se ultrajado. "Nós poderíamos pagar apenas a foto da ovelha, na minha casa. Uma foto de segunda mão. De uma ovelha muito feia. Nós estávamos guardando dinheiro para comprar uma ovelha de plástico, para colocar perto do gnomo no jardim."

"Você tinha um gnomo de jardim?"

"É, até afanarem ele."

"Não!"

"É, sequestro de gnomo, são tempos difíceis, nenhum gnomo está salvo."

"Você fala muita besteira, sabia?" Disse Gwen, balançando a cabeça em negação e tentando não rir.

Merlin sorriu para ela. "Eu não sou sempre assim." Ele admitiu, mais quieto. "Me sinto quase bêbado hoje. Sabe o que eu quero dizer? Mais ou menos imprudente, esperançoso e tudo alegre, de alguma forma."

Gwen lhe deu um sorriso tímido. "Eu sei exatamente o que quer dizer." Ela concordou. "Tudo parece diferente hoje. Eu me sinto como uma personagem de um filme ou uma heroína de um livro. Eu sinto que poderia fazer qualquer coisa! Normalmente eu não sou tão..."

"Espirituosa? Amigável? Gostável? Charmosa? Bonita? Apta a atingir a cabeça de estranhos com livros de engenharia?"

"Extrovertida!" Ela respondeu, tentando, sem sucesso, conter a risada com a mão.

Merlin queria abraçar a nova amiga, mas tinha uma mesa no meio do caminho, então ele levou a mão até o bolso e retirou de lá uma barra de Kit Kat ligeiramente derretida. "Você é brilhante, Gwen Smith." Ele disse. "Estou feliz que você quase me fez ficar inconsciente com os livros de engenharia. Chocolate?"

"Oh! Eu sabia que eu gostei de você por alguma razão!" Ela exclamou. "Quer dizer, não que você não, você sabe..." Ela engasgou com as palavras. Respirou, e, logo então, sorriu. "Por favor."

"Essa é a minha garota."

E assim eles se sentaram e mastigaram contentes em silêncio por um momento ou dois, observando os arredores da cidade movimentada além do vidro manchado de dedos. E, vendo a cidade, gradualmente dar lugar ao verde ilimitado.


	2. II

A porta estava entreaberta quando Merlin chegou ao seu quarto no dormitório St. Salvator, e ele podia ouvir vozes vindas de dentro e uma música que soava como The Rolling Stones. Parecia que seu colega de quarto havia chegado mais cedo e já havia se estabelecido. Colega de quarto. Deuses. Merlin respirou fundo e tentou acalmar as borboletas em seu estômago, relembrando a si mesmo que ele não fazia magia na frente das pessoas por acidente há anos. Na verdade, meses, mas, era apenas o Will, então não contava.

Ele podia fazer isso.

Merlin endireitou os ombros e levantou o queixo, consciente que havia algum tipo de segurança da universidade observando-o com curiosidade, e empurrou a porta e entrou no quarto com a sensação de dar o primeiro passo na ponte invisível de um penhasco.

"Olá!" Ele disse, alegre, então ele quase tropeçou nos próprios pé quando percebeu para quem estava olhando: O honorável Gwaine Seabag-Montefiore, Kay FitzEctor, e, curvando-se para pegar algo em uma mala que valia mais que a casa de Merlin, estava sua alteza real, Arthur Pendragon, príncipe de Gales. Merlin teria reconhecido aquele belíssimo traseiro em qualquer lugar, mesmo que os dois melhores amigos do príncipe, que ele já vira em entrevistas e sessões de fotos, não estivessem entregando o jogo.

Arthur se levantou, virando-se em um movimento rápido e gracioso e, em seguida, Merlin estava olhando para o assunto de muitas de suas fantasias furtivas e sonhos molhados. Merlin quase engoliu a própria língua.

"Olá." Arthur disse, sorrindo educadamente, enquanto apertava a mão de um espantado Merlin, analisando-o com os olhos de cima a baixo. Enquanto isso, Merlin permanecia boquiaberto como um peixe empalhado. E tentava se lembrar de alguma palavra de saudação para dizer. Na verdade, nem precisava ser de saudação, podia ser qualquer palavra.

"Mmph" Ele disse, sentindo seu corpo inteiro corara.

"Prazer, Arthur." Disse Arthur. Aquilo deveria ser a frase mais redundante da história da criação. Merlin tinha certeza que até pessoas que viviam em tribos e nunca tinham sentido o gosto de Coca-Cola, saberiam quem era Arthur Pendragon. "Nós vamos dividir um quarto, aparentemente." Ele continuou com uma cordialidade aparentemente forçada. Depois de um momento ele olhou para sua mão e sua face tomou uma expressão constrangida. "Já pode soltar a minha mão."

"Oh!" Merlin soltou a mão de Arthur, mortificado e engolindo em seco. Seu corpo inteiro estava tremendo em adrenalina, e tudo que ele queria era voltar correndo de volta para Gales. "Desculpe! Só, hãã, me desculpe." Disse ele. Merlin olhou de Arthur para seus amigos e vice-versa. Ele ainda não acreditava muito bem no que estava acontecendo. "Sério?" Ele disse, tentando se ajudar. "Quer dizer, sério mesmo?"

Arthur deu uma risada curta e sem graça, olhando para Gwaine e Kay. "Err... Sim, isso será um problema?"

Merlin fez um pouco mais de sua imitação de bacalhau empalhado, tentando encontrar alguma forma de expressar seu espanto sem se constranger... Muito. "Não?" Ele se aventurou a dizer.

"Ótimo." Disse Arthur, com um leve traço de sarcasmo em sua voz.

"É que... Eu pensei que... Você ficaria no novo dormitório, onde eles têm quartos para uma pessoa, com suíte apropriada e tudo mais, não dividindo um quarto no Sally." Merlin começou a se recompor. "Por que você está dividindo um quarto no Sally?"

Athur fez uma careta. "Porque eu perdi uma aposta, se você quer saber. Com o meu pai." Ele olhou para Merlin, parecendo confuso e um pouco irritado. "Você não estava esperando por isso, então eles não te fizeram assinar nada? Ato de segredos oficiais, coisas assim?"

"Não."

"Droga. Bem, alguém fará isso logo, eu espero. Não sei bem como isso aconteceu, mas..." Ele parecia irritado, contendo o máximo que podia. "Bem, me desculpe se isso soar rude, mas, basicamente, se você tocar nas minhas coisas, tirar fotos de mim ou meus amigos, gravar conversas ou vender alguma história para a imprensa ou, basicamente, se você for um escroto, você será levado direto para a torre de Londres, okay? Essa é a versão curta."

"Okay?" Ele disse, com a voz levemente trêmula. "Torre de Londres. Você está brincando, certo?" Arthur olhou para trás. "Hãã, isso... Isso é ótimo. Que bom que resolvemos isso." A este ponto, Merlin começou a se irritar. "E se você tocar nas minha coisas?"

"O quê?"

"Como, emprestar meus cd's, ou derramar café nos meus livros ou, basicamente, se você for um escroto, posso realizar a prisão de um cidadão? Quer dizer, isto é democracia, não é? Todos iguais na Grã-Bretanha moderna?"

"Oh, inferno, ele é um comunista." Gwaine disse, parecendo entretido. "Você é um cara de sorte, Arthur."

"Se eu for um escroto?" Arthur olhou para Merlin como se ele fosse apenas um bicho nojento que acabara de sair de baixo de uma pedra. "Se eu mexer nas suas coisas?" Ele olhou Merlin de cima a baixo mais uma vez. "Não acho que deva se preocupar, mas qualquer dano feito por mim vai ser substituído por um item do mesmo valor."

"Eu posso ver porque você tem de fazer as pessoas jurarem segredo, já que é assim que você age longe dos repórteres." Merlin, sentindo-se enganado, deixou essa escapar. "Você é realmente um grande idiota, não? Um egocêntrico, mimado e presunçoso idiota." E essa também.

Arthur ficou de boca aberta, mas não respondeu de imediato. Merlin teve a impressão que ele estava se forçando a dobrar a língua. "Bem..." Ele disse, por fim. "Este ano vai ser bastante interessante, Sr..."

"Emrys" Disse Merlin. "Merlin Emrys."

Arthur congelou, e, depois de um momento atônito, Gwaine e Kay desembocaram a gargalhar. Arthur fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, parecendo com dor.

"Merlin?" Ele disse, se contendo. "Sério? Não é piada?"

"Merlin." Merlin respondeu, entredentes.

"E ele é galês." Apontou Kay. "Colocaram o príncipe de Gales com um Galês. É engraçado"

"Claro" Disse Arthur. "Lindo" Ele afirmou para si mesmo. "Alguma coisa me diz que devo agradecer a Morgana por essa. Certo. Maravilhoso. Estou vivendo com comunista sujo e mal-humorado, que se chama Merlin. Isso é ótimo. Melhor impossível. Ah, eu amo a minha vida."

"Sim, porque deve ser horrível ser tão rico, popular, famoso e ser dono de um país inteiro." Cutucou Merlin. "E o que quis dizer com sujo? Eu estou limpinho!"

Arthur olhou bem para Merlin e apontou a mancha de café na camiseta dele, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Vamos, Artie." Disse Gwaine, se levantando. "Percy deve estar se perguntando onde estamos."

"Certo." Ele estava tentando não encarar, mas seu rosto ainda estava pálido e irritado quando ele apontou com firmeza em direção à cama. "Eu tomei a cama perto da janela, espero que seja do seu agrado, Sr. Emrys. Não é muita escrotisse?"

"Tudo bem." Mordeu Merlin. "Claro que você ficaria com a melhor vista."

"Oh, pelo amor de... Certo." Arthur moveu sua bolsa pra mais perto da outra cama. "Pronto, é sua. Aproveite a vista."

"Não me faça nenhum favor, majestade." Disse Merlin, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, Arthur jogou os dele no ar, em revolta.

"Certo! Tanto faz! Só, escolhe uma! E me conte quando eu voltar! Eu não ligo, é só uma cama, pelo amor de Deus!" Ele se moveu para pegar seu Ipod do conjunto bacana (E caro, provavelmente) de auto falantes, fazendo a música parar. "Tentar não destruir as minhas coisas não é pedir demais, é, Presidente Mao?"

"Eu não ia tocar nas suas coisas, nem que você me pagasse."

"Ótimo, isso deve funcionar, então. Deuses. Vamos, gente, não vamos deixar o Percival esperando. E eu realmente preciso de uma bebida agora." E com isso, Merlin viu o assunto de suas fantasias sexuais mais sujas sair pela porta, seguido por dois rapazes de porte de jogadores de rugby, que tinham dinheiro o bastante para comprar um condado inteiro. A porta fechou logo atrás deles, então Merlin se deixou sentar na ponta de uma das camas, com suas pernas tremendo.

"Oh, meu Deus." Disse ele, para o, agora vazio e silencioso, quarto, encarando a parece branca. "Oh. Meu. Deus."

* * *

A maioria dos estudantes não deveria se preocupar com a matrícula por vários dias, mas Merlin Emrys não era a maioria dos estudantes, então, assim que ele terminou de hiperventilar e tremer, sem falar de desempacotar algumas das suas coisas, e colocou uma camiseta limpa, ele partiu em busca do professor Gaius.

O campus de St. Andrews tinha uma variedade de escolas diferentes, mas a Escola de Magia não era uma delas. No entanto, para aqueles que a conhecem, não era segredo que quando a Universidade de St. Andrews foi fundada em 1411, um de seus principais objetivos era preservar a prática de magia. Ao contrário das outras escolas, a Escola de Magia não tinha uma localização fixa.

O departamento de inglês podia ser nos prédios antigos que lembravam um castelo, e o departamento de física podia ser em um dos prédios novos, mas a escola de magia podia ser acessada por qualquer prédio. Sempre tinha alguma porta, invisível aos olhos normais. Sempre com um dragão na porta, seja esculpido na madeira, pintado, ou até desenhado com giz, se fosse necessário. Essas eram as portas para a Escola de Magia.

Então Merlin deixou suas posses para trás, juntamente àquelas que pertenciam ao príncipe Arthur. Colocou a chave no bolso e olhou para os lados, hora de procurar pela porta de madeira vermelha com um dragão. Ele sabia que deveria ter uma porta no St. Salvator, em algum lugar. E passou um dez minutos procurando-a, até encontrá-la. Merlin mordeu seu lábio inferior, respirou fundo e murmurou as palavras que fariam o dragão ganhar vida.

"Jovem Merlin!" Ele disse com a voz que lembrava uma porta de dobradiças enferrujadas se abrindo, e, se contorcendo na madeira, como uma enguia na água. "Voltou tão cedo?"

"O quê?" Merlin encarou o dragão. "Eu não voltei. É minha primeira vez aqui, Dragão Mestre."

O dragão riu e Merlin ficou ligeiramente impressionado de ninguém no corredor poder ouvir aquela risada. "Não é a primeira vez de ninguém aqui, garoto." Ele disse. "Já conheceu o príncipe?"

"Eu, bem, sim." Disse, Merlin. "Nós estamos morando juntos."

"Já? Deuses, rapaz, você não perde tempo!"

"O quê? Não! Quer dizer, não desse jeito!" Merlin mal acreditava que estava falando com uma porta, imagine ter esse tipo de conversa com uma porta. "Ele é um completo idiota."

"Foi isso que você disse da última vez." O Dragão parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo. "Um leopardo nunca muda suas pintas, não é?"

"Você... Você é estranho, impossível e parece estar confundindo as coisas, senhor." Merlin disse, tentando não soar rude. Já que ele fora avisado que era melhor não irritar o dragão. "Posso falar com o Professor Gaius, por favor?"

"Já que pediu tão educadamente, jovem mago." Respondeu o dragão, sorrindo como um tubarão. "Entre em paz."

"Hãã... Obrigado?" Disse Merlin, girando a maçaneta com cuidado e entrando na sala.

* * *

A sala em qual ele entrou era do tipo confortável, um acolhedor escritório com muitos e muitos livros revestindo as paredes, do chão ao teto. Um lareira aberta no meio de uma parede de pedra. A janela por qual Merlin olhou não mostrava a paisagem que ele esperava de St. Andrews: Não tinha ruas de paralelepípedos, sem campo de golfe ou estudantes. Ao invés disso, ele se sentia olhando para o que parecia ser o Parque St. James - Ah, as maravilhas da intrigante geografia da escola de Magia. Merlin deu uma olhada a sua volta, reparando na escrivaninha, lotada de livros e papéis, algumas xícaras de café vazias e, no meio do caos, um notebook com um bolo pela metade em seu teclado. E logo a frente da cadeira, sentado em uma cadeira de encosto alto, um senhor bastante velho, lendo um livro de capa de couro, usando um par de óculos meia-lua. Se Gwen

pudesse ver aquilo, saberia que as coisas se pareceriam muito mais com Harry Potter do que ela poderia pensar.

Merlin ficou aguardando na entrada por um tempo, mas, quando viu o que senhor não havia percebido sua presença, ele pigarreou.

"Professor Gaius?" Ele disse, tentando não soar nervoso. Era ele. Ele era seu professor. A Senhora Singh, sua professora, havia feito um bom trabalho, ensinando-o a manter a magia sob controle e lhe deu uma boa base, a pesar dos poderes limitados dela, mas a feitiçaria era uma coisa tão rara nos dias de hoje, e a educação que ele tivera era apenas apropriada. Ele sabia o suficiente para manter a si mesmo e as pessoas que amava longe de perigo. Mas ali, naquele momento, era o início de uma nova vida. E Merlin ficava nervoso só de pensar em causar uma má impressão. Este era o lugar onde ele esperava aprender a dominar a energia que pulsava em suas veias e saber a extensão do que era real no mundo, em todos os mundos. Era o lugar onde ele aprenderia o que significa ser um mago.

"Senhor?" Ele chamou novamente, um pouco mais alto dessa vez, chamando a atenção do velho. "Professor Gaius, eu gostaria de trocar algumas palavras com você, por favor?" Ele disse, sorrindo esperançosamente.

"O horário de trabalho não começa até amanhã." Disse o velho, olhando Merlin com um olhar curioso. "Eu te conheço?"

"Merlin Emrys, senhor. Matriculando na St. Andrews. Estudante do primeiro ano."

"Oh!" Disse Gaius, se endireitando na cadeira e colocando o livro na delicada mesinha de madeira que estava ao seu lado. "Merlin Emrys, é claro! O menino de Hunith, hein? Hum... Eu conheci seu pai." Isso acalmou Merlin como nada mais poderia. "Você tem algo dele, sabe? Um olhar..." Gaius acrescentou, pensativo. " Então, St. Andrews? Bem, são tão poucos os bruxos britânicos hoje, me parece que passo a maior parte ensinando jovens brilhantes de Salém e Pequim, será bom ensinar alguém de meu país para variar."

"Oh!" Disse Merlin, sem saber bem o que dizer. "Isso é, bem, obrigado, eu acho. Bem, sobre isso... Eu queria saber se... O senhor sabe que me colocaram em um quarto com o príncipe Arthur?" Merlin engoliu em seco. "Quer dizer, eu sabia que deveria tomar cuidado, não importando quem fosse meu colega de quarto, mas... O príncipe Arthur? Tirando o fato de que ele é um presunçoso e arrogante idiota, isso quer dizer que haverão guarda-costas, agentes secretos, paparazzis e esse tipo de gente de olho nele e, por consequência, em mim?"

"Sim." Disse o professor, observando-o de maneira restritiva.

Merlin engoliu em seco, mais uma vez. "Quer dizer, isso não é bem o ideal, sabe? Eu nunca tive um colega de quarto. Eu ficava sozinho e ficava com medo de fazer alguma besteira na frente de alguma câmera. Algo que pudesse acabar revelando para o youtube inteiro que eu faço magia."

Gaius piscou para Merlin como uma coruja. "Então eu sugiro que você aprenda um pouco de discrição, rapaz. E bem rápido."

"Hãã... Certo. Mas... Certo. Então, você está bem com isso? Não te preocupa? Nem um pouco?"

O professor apenas sorriu. "Rapaz, eu mesmo autorizei isso. Se a Sra. Singh estiver certa, você é, provavelmente, o mago mais habilidoso e poderoso da sua geração. O mago mais poderoso

da Grã-Bretanha sempre foi mantido próximo ao Rei, ou Rainha, para estar sempre a mão com a proteção ou conselho que ele precisar. Algum dia, você desempenhará esse papel. Estou só te ajudando a se preparar para o seu destino."

Merlin sentiu seu queixo cair. "Para o meu... Você... Mais poderoso... Agora me dê um minuto!" Ele protestou, arregalando os olhos. "Você está dizendo que eu deveria proteger aquele arrogante... Que é meu destino trabalhar com ele? Para ele? Pra ser, sei lá, seu mago da corte? Como o outro Merlin?"

"Exatamente."

"Mas..." Disse Merlin, balançando os braços dele no ar, inutilmente. "Mas, ele é um idiota!"

Gaius arqueou as sobrancelhas, estudando o silêncio estranho que Merlin fazia. Merlin sabia que não podia ser mandado para a Torre de Londres por chamar o herdeiro do trono de idiota, mas algo no olhar de Gaius fez ele se perguntar se isso era verdade. "Verdade?" O velho disse, por fim. "Bem, é uma pena. Mas, ele será seu rei e sua responsabilidade, então é melhor encontrar uma maneira de aceitar isso."

"Oh." Merlin engoliu. "Bem, ele... Ele sabe disso? Que o meu destino é ser o protetor e conselheiro dele?"

"Até onde o príncipe sabe, você é apenas um estudante comum. Eu gostaria que continuasse assim. Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Hãã..." Ele disse, depois de uma pausa longa. "Não?"

"Esplêndido. Então, te verei para sua primeira aula na próxima segunda-feira, as nove horas da manhã. Aproveite a semana dos calouros e tente não fazer nada irreparavelmente tolo, seja um bom garoto."

E, com isso, Gaius pegou novamente seu livro, voltando a ler. Merlin sabia que ele estava dispensado.

"Certo. Estou indo, então. Obrigado, professor."


	3. III

_Hey, Gwen! Como está o dormitório McIntosh?_

_Uma maravilha! E no Salvator?_

_Ótima vista, colchão macio, colega de quarto estúpido. E a sua?_

_Ela parece tranquila. Uma pena que o seu é estúpido. Quer me encontrar mais tarde e ir para a União?_

_Sim, por favor!_

* * *

Era o finalzinho do verão, mas, aparentemente, isso significava algo diferente na costa leste da Escócia, e no momento em que Merlin chegava no dormitório de Gwen, ele desejou ter trazido um casaco, ao invés de só colocar aquele suéter de gola em v. Era bom estar próximo ao mar depois daquela exaustiva viagem de trem, mas era estranho olhar para um mar diferente; a visão do quarto dele era um mar mais escuro e mais gelado do que ele costumava ver. Ou talvez era apenas a magia falando. Quer dizer, ele estava acostumado com o mar de Cardiff, com seus fantasmas e particularidades. St. Andrews, no entanto, era um cenário desconhecido.

Gwen estava nas pontas dos pés na frente da entrada do dormitório McIntosh quando Merlin chegou para pegá-la, exatamente as vinte e uma horas, para irem juntos à União dos Estudantes. Diferente da estrutura tipo Hogwarts do dormitório St. Salvator, McIntosh parecia mais um hotel da virada do século. Na frente dele, não tinha como não ver Gwen, que estava usando um vestido brilhante, em vermelho e rosa, se destacando completamente da parede de pedra da fachada do dormitório. Merlin não deixou de notar que ela parecia ter adquirido um rapaz extravagantemente bonito no punhado de horas que eles haviam se despedido.

"Parece que você não precisa de mim!" Ele disse, chamando a atenção de ambos. E, quando se viraram, Merlin teve certeza que a companhia de Gwen era realmente atraente. Não que Gwen estivesse olhando para o rapaz, já que, naquele momento, ela estava olhando para Merlin como o irmão que ela perdera há anos. O que, aparentemente, tranquilizou o pedaço de mal caminho que a acompanhava. Você sabe jogar, Milady Guinevere, pensou Merlin, rindo.

"Merlin!" Ela disse, saltando para abraçá-lo, como se tivessem se conhecido há anos. Merlin, por um instante, se sentiu uma espécie de espantalho, mas cedeu e abraçou-a de volta. O cabelo cacheado de Gwen exalava o aroma de baunilha. Ele mal se lembrava a última vez que fora abraçado por alguém que não fosse sua mãe. Ele tinha certeza que se dar bem com caras aleatórios de casas noturnas não contava como abraço. E o de Gwen foi bem fofo.

"E aí?" Ele disse, através do cabelo dela. "Eu já estava com saudades!"

"Eu também!" Ela disse, soltando-o do abraço, mas escorregando a mão pelo braço dele, até estarem de mão dadas. "Acho completamente errado você estar no Sally! Deveria se mudar para o Chattan, com a gente! Sabe, é como eles o chamam." Ela afirmou, entre risos. "Chattan."

"Chattan. Diminutivo de McIntosh. Não Mac, não Tosh. Chattan. É óbvio."

"Óbvio!" Concordou Gwen, rindo. "Nós somos muito mais legais! E aí você não teria de aguentar o estúpido do seu colega de quarto!"

"Você está dando um ótimo argumento." Ele concordou, afirmando com a cabeça. "Vou tentar pensar no seu caso de manhã, vocês são mais legais e sem colega de quarto estúpido: Ponto pra você."

"Só você mesmo." Ela disse, franzindo o nariz. "Esse é o Lance!" Ela acrescentou, dirigindo seu sorriso para seu acompanhante insanamente gato. Merlin gostaria que Gwen achasse que eles fariam um bom casal e deveriam se conhecer melhor nessa saída até a União. Se conhecerem de modo nu, suado e terrivelmente imundo, de preferência.

"Oi, Lance." Merlin abaixou sua cabeça em cumprimento, sorrindo. E Lance sorriu de volta. Ou, pelo menos, mostrou os dentes, o que era quase um sorriso. Merlin teve de morder o interior de sua bochecha para não rir.

"Olá." Lance estendeu a mão para Merlin, que suspeitou que aquela mão ossuda teria uma força esmagadora. Merlin se soltou da mão de Gwen para cumprimentar Lance, queria deixar claro que o machão não tinha que se preocupar com ele.

"Ele acabou de me adotar!" Disse Gwen, animada. "Não é fantástico?"

Merlin riu alto, falando em seguida. "Você me faz sentir um total preguiçoso!" Ele exclamou. "Eu nem terminei de tirar as coisas da minha mala, e você já ganhou um pai acadêmico! Maldição, você não perde tempo, Gwen Smith!"

Ela pareceu envergonhada. "Bem, eu me preocuparia com isso." Ela simplesmente disse. "Lance é do terceiro ano e eu estava perguntando para ele sobre isso. Porque, sabe, você tem apenas oito semanas para arranjar uma família acadêmica antes do 'Raisin Weekend', eu estava com medo de ser deixada sem família porque eu não teria coragem de me oferecer como filha para as pessoas." Ela fez uma careta. "Aí, eu perguntei para ele, como ele conseguiu, quando era um calouro, e ele simplesmente se ofereceu!" Ela sorriu para Lance novamente. "Não foi gentil?"

"Muito." Disse Merlin, olhando Lance de cima a baixo. "Bem, se eu soubesse que eles davam de presente caras gostosos, eu definitivamente teria me inscrevido para o McIntosh desde o começo." Lance soltou um som de surpresa e sua expressão territorial mudou completamente para algo mais amigável, ele até riu quando Gwen socou o braço de Merlin.

"Cala a boca, MC Hammer!" Ela exclamou, tentando não rir. "Não é assim!"

É exatamente assim, Merlin pensou, observando com Lance olhava para Gwen que tampava a boca com a mão para conter o riso. Merlin se sentia feliz por ela e apenas com uma pontinha de inveja branca. Mas, é claro que ele se lembrou que Lance era o pai acadêmico de Gwen, e as contraditórias histórias sobre o Raisin Weekend diziam que era uma benção ter um 'pai' que queria transar com você. Ele olhou para Lance com um olhar quase ameaçador. Se aquele cara pisasse um pouquinho fora da linha, Merlin podia transformá-lo em um sapo. Ele pensou nisso, porque essa era uma clássica. E, se esse cara machucasse Gwen, de qualquer forma, ele iria morar em uma lagoa.

"Vamos, suas lesmas!" Disse Gwen, puxando cada um com uma mão. "Vamos nos misturar, como estudantes normais!

Merlin tossiu, enquanto iam até a entrada. "Eu tenho certeza que 'se misturar' quer dizer que vamos comer queijo e vinho que estavam na promoção 2 por 1 e ser levado vomitar litros Snakebite-and-black ."

Gwen fez uma careta. "Eu não ligo para Snakebite-and-black, mas a gente pode pular a parte do vomito?"

"Eu acho que está no pacote." Merlin afirmou. "Especialmente com snakebite-and-black. Deuses. Você já experimentou isso? É letal!"

Lance deu um sorriso tímido para ela. "Está tudo bem, eu serei o seu motorista. Eu não sou fã de álcool."

"Eu não preciso de um motorista!" Disse Gwen, olhando para ele. "É uma caminhada de três minutos!"

"Certo, então me chame de cão de guarda, cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, anjo da guarda, pai superprotetor, o que você preferir. Eu não bebo, então, estou as ordens."

Merlin podia sentir suas sobrancelhas se erguerem "Cara," Ele disse, olhando para Lance. "Sério? Você não bebe? Numa universidade escocesa? Como isso é possível? Não tem leis contra esse tipo de coisa?"

"Não estava no formulário." Ele disse, sério. "Então, me aceitaram assim mesmo." Depois de um silêncio, eles riram.

"Bem, ponto pra você." Disse Merlin, momentos depois. "Você deve ter o auto-controle de um santo." Ele fez uma negação incrédula com a cabeça. "Hábitos escoceses e o melhor whiskey do mundo..."

Lance deu de ombros. "Eu sou budista, é uma coisa de estilo de vida, sabe? Meu pai é mulçumano, então não é como se bebêssemos muito em casa. E eu já tentei beber antes, na minha adolescência. Na verdade, tentei quase tudo, sexo, drogas, rock n' roll, sanduíches de bacon, tudo isso. Mas, era só uma fase por qual eu estava passando, tentando me encontrar. E me encontrei. O Budismo faz sentido pra mim."

"Bem, okay." Disse Merlin, tentando não repetir a expressão de peixe empalhado. "Hãã... Você não é um monge, certo?"

Lance riu. "Não sou um monge." E olhou de canto de olho para Gwen.

"Espera aí" Disse Merlin, enquanto eles se juntavam a fila de estudantes fora da União dos Estudantes. "Se você é o pai acadêmico da Gwen, não quer dizer que você tem que dar uma festa para os seus filhos na Raisin Monday? Deixar todo mundo bêbado? Então só vai ter chá, bolo e incenso?"

"Raisin Sunday." Corrigiu Lance.

"Eu gosto de chá e bolo" Gwen disse, em defesa de Lance. "Chá e bolo seria adorável."

"Se você gosta de chá e bolo, terá chá e bolo, mas eu não sou contra as outras pessoas beberem. Eu estava pensando em fazer o tradicional: Jelly shots de vodka, o ponche destruidor e jogos de beber, assim como todo mundo." Ele deu de ombros. "Só quer dizer que me verá atrás de você garantindo que você está bem, que ninguém vai estar forçando mais do que aguenta." Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Raisin Weekend é legal? Mas tem um monte de gente tentando se aproveitar, sabe? Muitas más intenções, muitos idiotas. Eu sou voluntário no conselho estudantil e aqui na União. E eu vi coisas que, bem, não são nada legais." Seu rosto ficou branco e seus lábios formavam uma linha reta. "Eu só quero que todo mundo permaneça a salvo."

"Lance é vegano também." Gwen informou Merlin, admirada.

"Você é um vegano sóbrio na Escócia?!" Merlin engasgou e Lance pareceu tímido. "Você realmente não quer facilitar a sua vida, não é?"

"Meu pai desaprova o veganismo." Ele admitiu. "Mas, não é tão difícil, sério. É bom isso, saber quem eu sou, o que quero."

Merlin estudou Lance, tentando não ser muito óbvio. Ele não tinha certeza se aquele cara era de verdade, ou se estava fingindo ser um santo, em algum tipo de piada. Aquele homem tinha uma intensidade desconcertante. Merlin queria gostar dele, mas não sabia muito bem o que pensar. Ele parecia muito bom pra ser verdade.

"Lance vai me ensinar kickboxing também!" Disse Gwen, animada. Merlin sentiu sua boca se torcer. Ele sentia que haveriam várias sentenças iniciadas com "Lance" em um futuro muito próximo. Ele realmente desejou que aquele cara não tentasse forçar a barra. A semana dos calouros não tinha uma boa fama.

"Eu dou aulas as quartas-feiras na União." Lance disse, com um riso modesto. "Gwen já tem uma faixa marrom em judô, parece que ela pode me ensinar uma coisa ou outra. Mas, virá nas aulas. Você é bem vindo para se juntar a ela."

"Não, não." Merlin negou. "Não é bem o meu tipo de coisa."

"Identidade?" De alguma forma, entre a conversa, eles chegaram a porta. E Merlin procurou por sua carteira em seus bolsos, para pegar sua identidade.

"Lance!" Disse uma garota, na soleira da porta. Uma alta e magra, com um cabelo na cor verde-trevo e com um corpo de dançarina. O rosto dela pareceu se iluminar quando viu Lance, mas não pareceu se incomodar com a presença de Gwen.

"Oi, Elaine." Ele sorriu de volta, enquanto pegava a identidade dele. "Como estão as coisas?"

"Oh, você me conhece: ocupada, ocupada, ocupada." Disse ela, sorridente.

"Elaine é minha aluna nº 1" Disse lance. Elaine concordou com a cabeça. "Se aparecer na quarta, poderá vê-la em ação."

Merlin olhou para os bíceps dela e engoliu em seco. "É, não, obrigado. Tenho a suspeita de que ela me esmagaria como um mosquito."

Lance riu alto, enquanto eles entravam na União. "É, ela provavelmente esmagaria." Ele disse, aumentando o volume da voz para ser ouvido, a pesar da música. "Ela é muito boa. Mas, você deveria vir, exatamente por isso, para se tornar menos esmagável!"

"Eu passo, obrigado." Merlin disse, firmemente. "Eu sei me virar, se eu realmente precisar." Ele tinha que gritar para ser ouvido. Em volta deles, pessoas conversavam, gritavam, bebiam e dançavam, enquanto, no som, a música "Paparazzi" tocava; o que era estranhamente apropriado, tendo em vista os problemas do seu colega de quarto.

Gwen mordeu o lábio e olhou para eles. "Vocês vão me odiar muito se eu abandonar vocês por cinco minutos?" Ela perguntou. "Preciso ir ao banheiro. Eu sei que deveria ter ido antes de sair de casa, mas a gente estava conversando e eu ês esperam por mim?"

"Até as estrelas caírem do céu." disse Lance, curvando-se com um floreio elaborado que fez Gwen revirar os olhos.

"Cinco minutos vão servir." Ela disse, antes de desaparecer na multidão. Merlin reparou que naquele vestido, dava para ver as belas pernas que ela escondia durante a viagem de trem. Ele viu os olhos de Lance seguirem-na até ela sumir completamente da visão deles. Então, tomou uma decisão.

"Olhe," Ele disse, firmando os pés no chão, determinado. "Não tome isso como uma coisa de machão, porque isso não faz muito meu gênero, mas, só pra deixar claro, se você machucar a Gwen de qualquer forma, eu quebro você." Ele viu os olhos de Lance se ampliarem e cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "Eu não ligo se você é o Bruce Lee, eu sei de muita coisa que você não sabe e eu posso te machucar feio. E se você estiver brincando com ela nesse momento, se é algum tipo de joguinho, eu vou te machucar." Ele ameaçou. "Eu sei que chamam de 'Semana de foder calouras'. E você até parece legal, mas a Gwen não é pra foder e jogar fora. Então, se pretende fazer isso, não faça."

Lance olhou para ele com uma expressão indecifrável, e, por um momento, Merlin pensou que ele poderia estar prestes a levar um soco na cara. Ou no plexo solar, ou na virilha, ou onde quer que o ninja vegano e sóbrio quisesse socar. Então Lance sorriu, e Merlin sentiu o nó de tensão na barriga relaxar.

"Tudo bem, Merlin." Disse Lance, esticando o braço para bagunçar o cabelo de Merlin. "Você foi inesperadamente corajoso, burro, mas corajoso. Você sabe que eu poderia te quebrar como um graveto, não?"

Merlim olhou para ele, pouco impressionado. Conhecia seus próprios poderes."Você poderia tentar. Aposto que se surpreenderia."

Lance levantou a cabeça e olhou para Merlin. "Talvez. Legal. É bom saber que Gwen tem bons amigos como você por aqui. Ela é uma garota maravilhosa, não é?" Os olhos de Lance brilharam e Merlin se sentiu aliviado. "Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem mesmo?" Lance perguntou e Merlin corou.

"Hãã..." Ele disse, timidamente. "Quase doze horas."

Lance o encarou fixamente por um momento e então os dois caíram na gargalhada. "Meu Deus!" Lance exclamou. "Eu pensei que vocês se conheciam desde a pré-escola!" Ele enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

"Só desde o café da manhã." Disse Merlin, asperamente, e ambos desabaram novamente.

"Ela é realmente demais." Ele disse, mais tarde, ofegante. E o rosto dele estava tão lindo iluminado daquela forma que Merlin sentiria inveja de Gwen se (A) Lance não fosse claramente hétero. (B) Gwen era legal pra diabos.

"É" Merlin disse, quando viu ela saindo da multidão. "Ela é."

"Merlin?" Ele disse, enquanto observava Gwen voltando. "Quer um pai também? Gwen ia gostar, e você poderia ter certeza que as minhas intenções são as melhores. Você parece um cara legal."

Merlin foi surpreendido e seu corpo se esquentou com a proposta. "Claro que eu quero, obrigado, cara." Lance sorriu pra ele, e pode ver porque Gwen começava tantas sentenças com a palavra "Lance". Esse cara era legal, de verdade. E alguém pra vida inteiro.

"AiMeuDeusAiMeuDeuAiMeuDeusAiMeuDeus!" Gritou Gwen quando os alcançou. Agarrando com força o ombro de Merlin e o cotovelo de Lance. Ela parecia um pouco chocada e com os olhos arregalados e fazendo uma involuntária dança de alegria. "Ele tá aqui! Ele tá aqui! Ele tá aqui!" Ela gritou como uma garotinha de cinco anos com overdose de açúcar. Merlin teve um mal pressentimento sobre isso e Lance a olhou como se ela fosse feita de chocolate, gatinhos e pó de pirilimpimpim.

"Quem?" Ele perguntou, bobo.

"O Príncipe Arthur!" Ela gritou e a expressão de Lance muchou. "Ele está aqui! No bar da União! Como um estudante normal! Ai meu Deus!"

"Ah." Merlin disse, desanimado. Gwen parecia nem notar a falta de ânimo de seus amigos com a notícia. Mas, claro, ela estava animada o bastante por umas cinco ou seis pessoas. E ela tentou arrástá-los em direção do bar.

"VamosVamosVamosVamosVamos!" Ela disse, com uma voz melódica. "Vocês tem que ver ele! Ele está sentado, tomando uma cerveja!"

"Que... Memorável." Disse Lance, seco.

"Ah... Ele não é nada de especial." Merlin disse, se soltando de Gwen.

Gwen o encarou. "Não é o que você disse mais cedo." Ela pontuou, consertando logo depois. "Na verdade você disse, mas você estava brincando, não é?"

Merlin encolheu os ombros. "Eu já o conheci, okay? E ele é um idiota."

O queixo de Gwen caiu. "Você JÁ conheceu ele? Tipo, FALOU com ele? E não mencionou isso?"

Merlin fez uma careta. " Era meio difícil não conhecer. Ele estava no meu quarto quando eu cheguei."

"Ele estava... o quê?" Gwen não compreendeu muito bem e Merlin suspirou.

"Ele é meu colega de quarto, tá? E ele é um imbecil presunçoso e arrogante."

"VOCÊ DIVIDE UM QUARTO COM O PRÍNCIPE ARTHUR?!" Gritou Gwen, os olhos dela se ampliaram até ela parecer um mangá. E todos olharam naquela direção. "MENTIRA!"

"Sim, eu estou." Disse Merlin, constrangido. "E sim, ele tem uma bunda perfeita, mas parece que ele também é um perfeito bundão. Então, podemos parar de falar nisso?"

"Ele... É... O quê?" Gwen parecia uma criança de cinco anos em overdose de açúcar que acabara de descobrir que Papai Noel, Coelhinho da Páscoa e a Fada do Dente não existiam.

"Bem..." Ele disse, se sentindo uma pessoa terrível e abominável só por colocar aquela expressão no rosto dela.

"Talvez vocês só tenham começado com o pé esquerdo." Disse Lance, tentando ajudar. Merlin olhou para o dedicado ninja de Gwen, aquele cara era realmente legal. Porque ele não parecia ter gostado de vê-la gritando por Sua Gostosura Real, mas mesmo assim, não queria que ela ficasse cabisbaixa por causa daquilo. Merlin sorriu para ele.

"É, pode ser." Ele disse, vencido. "Talvez ele seja legal. Mas, a gente pode não se juntar ao fã-clube dele agora? Por favor?" Ele suspirou. "Eu prometo que te mando um torpedo quando ele estiver no quarto, pra você me fazer uma visita. Sei que ele vai tirar fotos, dar autógrafos e esse tipo de coisa."

Gwen mordeu o próprio lábio. "Bem, tudo bem, então." Ela pareceu incerta. "Então podemos dançar um pouco? Ao invés do fã-clube?"

Merlin sorriu. "Pensei que tinha me proibido de dançar de novo."

"Eu te libero, só dessa vez." Ela disse, sorrindo de volta.

* * *

E foi assim que Melin viu o Príncipe Arthur pela segunda vez: Glitter por todo seu peito e braços, suas pernas enfiadas nos braços de seu suéter, tentando fazer um par de calças do MC Hammer caseiras, enquanto ele levava Gwen, Lance e alguns estranhos aos risos pela sua coreografia atrapalhada da Hammer dance. Merlin estava corado, sem fôlego e quase chorando de tanto rir, quando olhou para cima e viu o Príncipe de Gales olhando para ele, estupefato, do outro lado da pista de dança. Com uma expressão ilegível, que Merlin logo pensou que significava: "Deuses, por que infernos eu divido um quarto com esse caipira imbecil."

E foi por isso que Merlin parou de rir e caiu em cima dos próprios pés.


	4. IV

Merlin sabia que ele não era o único mago em St. Andrews, claro; mesmo que o Professor Gaius fosse muito reservado quanto ao número de magos na Grã-Bretanha, mas Merlin fez a estimativa que, em uma população de 60 milhões de pessoas, deveriam haver centenas ou até milhares de feiticeiros. E, parou para pensar que pelo menos um punhado deles deveria estar no fim da adolescência, ou aos 20 anos de idade e, atualmente, fazendo o curso na Escola de Magia Britânica.

"Mas, eles podem pagar?" Will perguntaria. Bem, Merlin não podia pagar. E é para isso que a Bolsa de Estudos Camelot - St. Andrews existia. Para uma boa causa, para magos receberem uma boa e decente educação.

Então, Merlin sabia que eles estavam por aí. Ele tinha certeza. Ele só não sabia quem eram eles, ou se iria conhecer algum deles quando o primeiro termo começasse. Bem, se eles fossem do segundo, terceiro ou quarto ano, ou até pós-graduados, ele provavelmente não os conheceria. Só os conheceria se fosse do mesmo nível que ele, ou seja, calouros.

Era até possível que ele conhecesse algum mago e nem soubesse. Esse pensamento o deixou levemente insano, fazendo-o observar estranhos com mais atenção e um olho bastante especulador, que lhe rendeu várias ofertas enquanto andava pela Feira dos Calouros, se perguntando em qual clube entrar e como ele conseguiria tempo entre estudar física, filosofia, história e suas aulas práticas de magia, para ter qualquer coisa próxima de uma vida social.

Ele estava curioso, olhando para a barraca da Tv interna do colégio, quando ouviu a risada de Gwen e se virou, curvando os lábios, pronto para retornar um sorriso.

Ele viu ela do outro lado da sala, na frente de uma barraca com um cartaz que anunciava a Sociedade de Esgrima, acompanhada por uma morena que Merlin julgou ser sua colega de quarto, Sophia, que, aparentemente, tinha família na cidade e ficou com eles, na noite anterior. Mas, de acordo com Gwen, ela parecia legal. Merlin teria estranhado a ausência de Lance, se não tivesse visto-o recepcionando os outros calouros na barraca da linha noturna, que era, basicamente, um serviço de telefone noturno que não ajudava apenas com questões sentimentais e pessoais, mas também respondia perguntas básicas como até que horas fica aberto o Bar de Frituras Kinness, ou onde eu posso encontrar camisinhas extra-elásticas as três da madrugada. Lance lhe entregou um folheto do clube, com um sorriso.

"Ah, obrigado, Lance." Merlin disse, embora não se interessasse pelo serviço, também não tinha muita esperança que precisasse perguntar sobre as camisinhas. A menos que ele conhecesse alguém com seu próprio quarto. Porque Merlin imaginava que, dificilmente o Príncipe Arthur iria levar numa boa, se pegasse o seu colega de quarto transando. Ele suspirou, afinal, eram poucas as pessoas que tinham o próprio quarto. E, com esse pensamento em mente, Merlin tomou rumo para a barraca da Sociedade LGBT de St. Andrews, que tinha o direito a letras brilhantes em seu cartaz.

"Me inscreva." Ele disse firmemente para a garota careca que tinha piercings o bastante no rosto para afundar um barco pequeno. "Eu estou morrendo por uma transa."

Ela rolou os olhos para ele. "E quem não está? Bem vindo a bordo!" Ela disse para ele, sorrindo e entregando um folheto, juntamente com um bottom com um arco-íris. "Nós nos reunimos as segundas-feiras no Café Victoria, todos os detalhes estão no folheto. Também temos excursões para fora da Universidade, encontros com os clubes de outras universidades escocesas em eventos diferenciados, uma conta no twitter, uma página no facebook e..."

"Uau, já me comprou! Onde eu assino?" Ele disse, levantando os braços em rendição.

"Nome e contato aqui, por favor." Ela disse, entregando uma prancheta a ele. "Você sabe que não podemos garantir a transa, não é?" Ela acrescentou, olhando-o da cabeça aos pés. "Mas, não vai ser um problema se Cedric colocar os olhos em você."

Merlin escreveu os seus dados normalmente, como o solicitado, se sentindo imprudente, porém heróico. Não que houvesse algo de escandaloso ao se inscrever na Sociedade LGBT. Mas, ele não estava exatamente fora do armário na sua cidade natal, porque, bem, ele não queria levar uma surra. Claro que Will e sua mãe sabiam. E todos os caras com quem ele havia demonstrado sua falta de heterossexualidade provavelmente suspeitavam, pelo menos. Mas, ser orgulhoso e assumido sobre sua sexualidade era uma coisa completamente nova para Merlin. Era um mundo novo a ser desbravado.

Merlin se perguntou se a Sra. Singh havia mencionado aquele pequeno detalhe para Gaius, e se isso importaria para ele; eles já haviam cortejado o desastre quando decidiram colocar um mago meio-treinado no mesmo quarto que o príncipe de Gales, assumindo que tudo sairia as mil maravilhas. Presumidamente, não deveriam estar preocupados em Arthur estar envolvido em uma manchete de uma possível relação homoafetiva na capa do The Sun. Ou, talvez, eles não soubessem. Talvez se Merlin usasse cor-de-rosa e saísse por aí beijando caras aleatórios na universidade, Gaius o tirasse do quarto de Vossa Imbecilidade Real. Valia a pena tentar.

Arthur ainda roncava quando Merlin saiu naquela manhã. Sabe-se lá Deus que horas ele retornou ao quarto, mas, pelo menos, ele fora bastante silencioso. Merlin suspeitou do que acontecera com o príncipe na noite anterior, afinal, ele se deitou completamente vestido e usando sapatos, sem falar do cheiro de cerveja e cigarros, que poderia ser suficiente para derrubar um urso. Claramente aproveitou bastante seu tempo e Merlin não queria saber de nada. Nem um pouquinho.

Ele, no entanto, foi obrigado a reconhecer, de uma vez por todas, que Arthur Pendragon não precisava de um dublê de corpo ou um dublê de traseiro. Sua bunda era mesmo distrativa, mordível e perfeita, como nas fotos, suas pernas eram ainda mais longas do que na TV, seu quadril estreito. E ele tinha costas maravilhosas. E... Bem, basicamente, Merlin tinha que encontrar um cara gostoso, que não fosse um imbecil, ou seu colega de quarto, ou o herdeiro do trono, e, especialmente, não todos os três, porque, do contrário haveria muita terapia manual o na cabine da ducha, mordendo os dedos para conter a vontade de dizer o nome de Arthur, para o cara da cabine ao lado não escutar. Sua libido não parecia preocupada com o fato de Arthur ser um grande idiota. (Ou, para ser perfeitamente honesto, a sua libido poderia até gostar do fato de Arthur ser um grande idiota. E Merlin até podia ter tido uma fantasia ou outra sobre Arthur lhe ordenando para ficar de joelhos e chupá-lo com vontade. Podia.) Mas, isso era porque a libido de Merlin não tinha bom gosto ou consciência, e ele precisou de duas xícaras de café para acordar e se lembrar do porque detestava o príncipe e não estava nem um pouco interessado em ser dominado rudemente por Vossa Gostosura Real no buraco 18 de um campo de golfe.

"Você está bem?" Perguntou a garota careca, acenando na cara dele. O sangue de Merlin subiu diretamente para o rosto.

"Sim!" Ele respondeu, constrangido como se ela conseguisse ouvir seus pensamentos. Ele colocou o folheto no bolso. "Desculpa, eu só... Estava pensando numa coisa."

Ela riu. "Colega, eu faço ideia. Uma coisa alta, loira? De olhos azuis? O nome rima com, hãã... Frincípe Barthur?"

"O quê?" Merlin estava sinceramente chocado. "Não! Como você...? Eu, eu não faço ideia do que está falando?" Ele gaguejou, nervoso, cruzando os braços a frente do peito e olhando para ela.

"Relaxa, querido." Ela disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa. "Eu só estou dizendo que o maldito príncipe tem deixado os rapazes da GaySoc bastante animados. Mas, eu, prefiro foder Isabella Rousselini em qualquer dia da semana."

"Ah." Disse Merlin, se sentindo um completo idiota. "Claro, eu não quis... Bem, me desculpe."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tanto faz. Ele não entrou no clube, se está se perguntando. Mas, eu acho que nada é impossível."

"Não, realmente," Ele disse, sincero. "Acho que a Isabella Rousselini é bem mais provável."

"Bem que eu queria." Ela suspirou. "Aliás, meu nome é Catrina."

"Merlin." Ele disse. "Honestamente, realmente e verdadeiramente Merlin. Desde o nascimento." Ele disse quando viu ela abrindo a boca para perguntar. "Acredite em mim, poderia ser Gandalf, então eu sou apenas grato por essa pequena misericórdia."

"Merlin?" Ela disse, balançando a cabeça em negação. "Esse é um nome incrível, meu amigo. Eu aposto que está cansado das piadas sobre o rei Arthur."

"Você nem faz ideia."

"Bem, te vejo no Vic, então?"

"Conte comigo." Ele disse, se virando e tentando conseguir colocar o bottom em sua lapela.

"Maravilhoso." Disse uma voz vagamente familiar atrás dele, entre risos. "Isso é perfeito. Arthur já sabe disso?"

Merlin se virou para encontrar a dona da voz, e se deparou com uma garota magra como uma bailarina, ridiculamente bonita, usando um par de óculos que lhe davam a encantadora aparência de um cisne tentando se disfarçar de patinho feio. Ela parecia entretida olhando para o bottom, enquanto chupava um pirulito. E estava sendo seguida por uma loira, que parecia bastante perigosa, toda vestida de couro, como algo de Matrix, com um delineador borrado que parecia ter sido inspirado no Capitão Jack Sparrow e um batom vermelho-escuro.

"Er...?" Merlin disse, tentando se lembrar de onde a conhecia. "Desculpe, está falando comigo?"

"Ele não sabe, não é? Não, ele teria reclamado e chorado mais, se ele soubesse." Ela disse, decisiva. "Ah, isso vai ser bom!" Ela estendeu a mão, e Merlin se viu cumprimentando alguém se não sabia se gostava ou não. "Eu sou Morgana." Ela disse, com uma expressão que parecia de puro divertimento."Nós temos o mesmo professor." Ela disse, pontuando. "Também sou a prima do seu colega de quarto irritante." Ela indicou com a cabeça a sombra loira atrás dela. "E essa é Morgause."

Merlin pensou que seus olhos iriam saltar, quando finalmente a reconheceu. Ela parecia completamente diferente naquele par de jeans e no cardigã cinza, mas, aquela era mesmo a Morgana que ele vira várias vezes na TV, acompanhando o príncipe em eventos, normalmente usando chapéus enormes e usando maravilhosos vestidos de grife, fumando como uma chaminé. Ela era mais conhecida como Sua Graça, a Duquesa de Edimburgo. Sua mãe ficaria tão impressionada com essas notícias, quando ele ligasse para casa.

"Você, eu, ele... Argh." Ele disse, seu cérebro parecia ser um cão correndo atrás do próprio rabo. "Maldição!"

"Você nem sabe o quanto." Ela disse, rindo. Ela tombou a cabeça enquanto estudava-o. "Você quer um café?"

"Er... Eu tenho escolha?" Por trás do ombro de Sua Graça, Morgause estava olhando-o com uma expressão fria e distintamente predatória, como se estivesse tentando decidir se ele valia a pena de morte. Ele engoliu em seco.

"Bem, sempre tem chá. Ou chocolate quente. Ou suco." Ela o encarou com o olhar de um filhotinho ferido. "Você não me deixaria beber sozinha, não é?"

"Não?" Disse Merlin.

"Bom garoto." Ela disse, enganchando o braço dele com o dela. "Nós temos muito a conversar."

* * *

Dez minutos depois, Merlin estava encarando a Duquesa de Edimburgo por trás de uma caneca de chocolate quente com marshmellows, chantilly e raspas de chocolate. Enquanto ela dava um longo trago em um cigarro mentolado e ignorava o pequeno expresso a sua frente. Merlin odiava marshmellows, mas não tinha coragem de dizer, já que ela estava pagando. Ele brincava com sua colher de chá enquanto olhava para a fachada do restaurante Doll House, onde estavam sentados. Merlin esperava que a cavalaria viesse socorre-lo. Mas, tudo que ele via era Morgause observando-os, de outra mesa. Olhando tudo ao redor, como que pronta para o ataque. Era meio desconcertante.

"Sua amiga não vai se juntar a nós?" Ele perguntou, sentindo-se perplexo.

"Ela é minha guarda costas." Disse Morgana, se divertindo. "O que não quer dizer que ela também não é uma amiga, uma ótima amiga, mas ela está em serviço agora. Eu respeito isso." Ela sacudiu a cinza do cigarro e piscou para Morgause, de um jeito que fez Merlin se perguntar qual a definição de amiga para ela.

"Certo." Ele disse. "Você precisa de um cinzeiro?" Ele perguntou, em uma tentativa desesperada se sentir útil.

"É proibido fumar aqui." Ela disse, claramente sem culpa nenhuma. "Então acredito que eles não tenham nenhum. Claro que o Richard daria jeito de encontrar um pra mim. Mas, o chão serve." Ela olhou para ele com os olhos apertados, como um gato. "Então, Harry Potter, você tem tesão pelo meu primo chato?"

Merlin largou a colher de chá e olhou para ela como um coelho encurralado para um cão de caça. "É... não?" Morgana jogou a cabeça para trás e começou a gargalhar.

"Mentiroso." Ela disse, com razão.

"Não sou não." Rebateu Merlin, se endireitando na cadeira. "Ele é um insuportável, rude arrogante e super-privilegiado idiota, e eu não chuparia o pinto dele mesmo que ele fosse o último homem da Terra e estivesse me pagando, então aí está."

Isso... Poderia ter sido alto demais, pensou Merlin. E provavelmente, não havia uma real necessidade de mencionar o pênis de Arthur, mesmo que tivesse pensado muito nisso, ultimamente. Ele sabia que aquilo não melhoraria muito bem a situação.

E também, ele disse a palavra "pinto" para uma duquesa, o que, provavelmente era considerado ofensivo. Então, ele ficou feliz por estar sentado, porque os joelhos dele começaram a tremer. Ele olhou para Morgause, a atenção dela parecia voltada paras as pessoas que passavam, mas sustentava um sorriso terrivelmente amedrontador.

Morgana deu um meio sorriso para ele. "Tudo bem" Ela colocou dois cubos de açúcar no pequeno café dela, passando a mexê-lo com a minúscula colher de prata. "Eu acredito em você."

Ele se endireitou na cadeira de novo. "Não acredita, não."

"Por que eu mentiria? Você deixou seus sentimentos bem claros. Você não chuparia o pinto dele mesmo se ele fosse o último homem da Terra e estivesse te pagando. Claramente não é algo que você já chegou a considerar, uma vez ou outra." Ela disse, com um leve traço de alegria na voz.

Ele a encarou, impotente. "Eu nem te conheço!" Ele exclamou. "Como você pode apenas... Olha, não sei como funciona na alta sociedade, mas, para deixar claro, isso não é... Nós nem nos conhecemos e você está sugerindo que eu, eu..." Merlin tropeçava nas palavras, completamente constrangido. Depois de tentar, só se acalmou e olhou para a mesa com o que sua mãe chamaria de beicinho. "Eu não estou me divertindo." Ele disse, depois de um momento. "Então, se você quiser mudar de assunto, eu ficarei mais confortável."

"Ahhh, que pena!" Disse a duquesa, olhando para ele, com um tom irônico. "Beleza. Não vamos mais falar sobre o quanto você quer enfiar as mãos na cueca boxer do meu primo. Então... Magia!"

Merlin não pulou da cadeira, exatamente, mas fez algo muito próximo disso. Ele teve um pequeno e leve espasmo musculas, como se alguém tivesse conectado fios elétricos em seus dedos sem ele perceber.

"Você é certificável?" Ele perguntou, falando baixo. "Você não pode sair falando sobre..."

Morgana o observou com a mesma expressão de Cleopatra, de clara e calma superioridade, que o gato de seu vizinho usava. E aquela expressão era tão irritante em humanos quanto e em criaturinhas peludas.

"Sim?" Ela o interrogou, com uma voz quase melódica. "Eu não posso sair falando sobre...?"

"Sobre ma...cramé." Ele disse, pontualmente. "Eu não sabia que você era envolvida com macramé. De fato, posso dizer que os fãs de macramé são muito interessados em discrição."

Morgana bufou. "Macramé." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça. "Ai meu Deus, você é adorável, Merlin Emrys! Eu quero apertar suas bochechas!"

"Se você fizer isso, te transformo em um sapo." Ele disse, carrancudo. "Não me obrigue."

"Oh, um clássico! Gostei." Ela disse, parecendo entretida. "Você vai balançar uma agulha de macramé para mim? Na verdade, existe agulha de macramé?"

Os olhos de Merlin se estreitaram. "Acho que é um dos segredos do macramé." Ele disse, entredentes. "Como eu não pratico macramé, eu não sei." Ele fez uma pausa. "Quer dizer, macramé mesmo, não _macramé._"

Morgana foi para frente firmemente, apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa. "Eu acho super fofo que você inventou um código e está se enrolando com todo esse eufemismo, mas, eu vou continuar chamando de magia, porque isso é besteira."

Ele se debateu para ela, quase derrubando a torre de chocolate que ele tinha a frente dele. "Segredo!" Ele exclamou, ficando vermelho. "Era para ser um segredo!"

"Ah, querido, isso não é o Clube da Luta, sério." Ela disse gentilmente, acariciando o braço dele. "Eu sou o senso superdensenvolvido de discrição do Jack e blá, blá, blá." Ela disse, torcendo a boca. "Eu não acho que vá amarrar os olhos de ninguém com essa história de macramé."

Ele grunhiu. "Trocadilhos são a forma de humor mais baixa, sabia?"

"Mas, é tão difícil resistir a eles." Ela disse, se encostando na cadeira e fechou os olhos, de leve. "Assim como trufas de cereja, jogadores de futebol italianos e sapatos muito bons."

"Tá bom, esqueça o código, eu só estava dizendo que, mesmo que que queria, não podemos falar sobre..."

"Macramé. " Ela sugeriu, amavelmente, enquanto levava sua xícara aos lábios e recebia o olhar de Merlin.

"Sim, macramé. Eu realmente gostaria de conversar sobre isso, gostaria mesmo, mas não podemos sentar em qualquer lugar e conversar sobre isso, onde qualquer um pode ouvir!"

Morgana inclinou a cabeça para o lado e estudou-o. "Realmente - adorável", disse ela. "Como um filhote de pato. Mas, meu amigo, você já pensou que, mesmo por uma fração de segundos, alguém realmente imaginaria que nós faríamos macramé?" Ela disse para ele, fazendo aspas no ar enquanto falava. "Ou até, para dar nome aos bois, magia? Claro que não, magia não existe. Até a revista mais especuladora não levaria isso a sério. Não é um problema. Se houvessem paparazzis nos observar, nós poderíamos conversar sobre a magia em nossos corações e eles presumiriam que tudo era apenas poesia e eufemismo. Ou, ainda mais provável, eles pensariam que estávamos falando de um jogo." Ela deu outro sorriso felino e se curvou sobre a mesa para alcançar a orelha de Merlin. "World of Warcraft." Ela sussurrou e sentou-se novamente, sorrindo. "É o único código que você precisa, amigo. World of Warcraft. Você pode fugir de qualquer coisa falando de World of Warcraft. A menos que você esteja com fãs de WoW, aí você pode dizer que é Second Life, Blue Mars, LARPing ou algo assim."

Merlin mordeu o lábio. Surpreendentemente, isso fazia sentido. "São jogos de computador também? Second Life, Blue sei-lá-o-quê?" Ele sabia que Will jogava muito wow, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse se interessado pelo jogo.

As sobrancelhas de Morgana se arquearam. "Você não namorou muitos geeks, não é?"

"Você namorou?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Os geeks estão dominando o mundo, Merlin. Nove em cada dez caras absurdamente ricos, são geeks, e eles sabem tudo sobre essas coisas. O Google é seu amigo, use-o. Bem, história resumida, se alguém perguntar, nos conhecemos em World of Warcraft. Quer dizer, não vamos nos trombar nos cursos, já que estou no terceiro ano de História da Arte e você no primeiro ano de física, o que torna sua ignorância sobre jogos ainda mais chocante. Enfim, só lembre que nos conhecemos há anos, porque acabamos na mesma guilda do WoW. E esta é a primeira vez que nos encontramos em carne e osso. Certo? Aí mude de assunto bem rápido."

"Okay, certo." Ele disse, rolando os olhos. "Você me convenceu." Ele olhou para Morgause. "E ela?"

"Ah, ela sabe." Morgana disse, simplesmente. "Morgause é uma feiticeira das boas. Ela se formou na St. Andrews há quatro anos. Ela também sabe 87 formas de matar uma pessoa, sem magia. E tem, mais ou menos, doze armas letais escondidas de baixo desse couro apertado." Ela sorriu, maliciosa."É bem legal ser a segunda na linha de sucessão ao trono, sabe."

Merlin não tinha ideia de como responder aquilo. "Okay." Ele disse. "Então... Magia."

"Ótimo!" Ela disse, esmagando a bituca de seu cigarro e vendo as cinzas levadas pelo vento. Ela se inclinou novamente. "Andam dizendo por aí que você é realmente digno do seu nome." Ela acendeu e deu uma longa tragada no cigarro novo. Merlin observou a fumaça serpenteando no ar, lembrando um dragão. "É verdade que você mudou uma estação?"

"Não." Merlin disse. "Pelo menos, não de propósito." Ele pegou uma colher do chantilly de sua xícara, observando o que parecia ser a forma da torre de pisa. "Foi um acidente." Ele disse, lambendo a colher, evitando o olhar de Morgana. Ela provavelmente nunca teria feito uma bobagem dessas. "Eu tinha dez anos." Ele disse, como se explicasse.

Ela respirou fundo. "Você tinha dez anos?" Ela disse, incrédula, abandonando a expressão de cansaço para encarar Merlin como se ele acabasse de ter ganhado uma segunda cabeça. "Você transformou o inverno em verão quando tinha dez anos? Por acidente?"

"Hã..." Merlin se sentiu confuso e pegou mais uma colher do chantilly. "Sim. Mas, não foi em todo lugar!" Ele acrescentou, rapidamente. "Só em Cardiff. Por uma semana. Bem, dez dias. Eles culparam algum problema na pressão atmosférica. A Sra. Singh ficou furiosa. Muito mesmo."

E aí veio uma longa pausa.

"Caralho, Emrys, aposto que sim!" Disse Morgana, balançando a cabeça, desacreditada. "Ela era sua mentora, não era? Enquanto estava na escola? Você tem a mínima ideia de quantos magos formados foram necessários para desfazer seu pequeno acidente?"

"Er... Não." Ele disse, desconcertado.

"Quatro." Ela disse, encarando-o. "Pelo menos quatro. Talvez mais."

Merlin se sentiu como se ele tivesse tentado pisar no chão e acabasse no meio do Atlântico. "Desculpe, o quê?" Ele perguntou, balançando a cabeça. "Não, isso não pode estar certo."

Morgana olhou para ele, especulativa. "Deixe-me ver: Foi mudança do tipo calor fora de época? Ou do tipo que folhas novas nascem nas árvores?"

"Er." Merlin sentia-se ficando cada vez mais vermelho. "As folhas cresceram durante a noite, as flores abriram no dia seguinte."

Morgana ficou muito quieta. "Flores?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, sim. As árvores... Tudo começou porque eu queria comer cerejas. Eu tive essa discussão com a minha mãe, nós estávamos falando daquelas cerejas em conserva, cheias de açúcar. E ela disse que elas simplesmente não davam em árvores. E eu disse, 'Dão sim.' me achando muito esperto, porque tinha uma cerejeira na casa do vizinho. Ela puxou a minha orelha." Ele fez uma careta. "Enfim, eu não entendia porque as cerejas frescas eram tão caras no inverno. E, embora ela não tenha percebido, eu estava falando das cerejas falsas que colocamos nos sundaes e bolos. Então, eu fiquei tão bravo, que eu queria mostrar que tinha razão. Então tudo começou a crescer. Haviam flores no segundo dia, e, no terceiro, já haviam cerejas." Morgana ficou de boca aberta por boa parte da história. Ela nem parecia distante. "Olha, não é grande coisa." Ele disse, na defensiva, tomando um gole do chocolate como se isso fosse lhe dar mais coragem. "É como o aquecimento global."

"É como o aquecimento global, ele diz" Morgana disse, fracamente. "Você, ai meu deus, eu nem sei por onde começar!" Ela batia as pontas dos dedos no tampo da mesa. "Olha, eu ouvi outra coisa, e pensei que era mentira, mas tenho que perguntar: O kraken? Me diz que você... Ah, não!" Ela exclamou, assim que viu ele abaixar a cabeça. "Não, não, não, não! Não tem como! Você não fez isso!"

"Bem, não é como se eu quisesse fazer," ele disse, irritado. "Eu não sabia que era um kraken até ele aparecer. Eu sabia que era alguma coisa solitária. Só estava tentando animá-lo."

"Mas, você - Isso não pode estar certo, foi há, pelo menos, cinco anos atrás," Ela disse, parecendo abalada. "Você não tinha mais do que catorze anos!"

"Eu tinha doze." Merlin disse, tomando outro gole do chocolate quente. Os marshmallows não estavam tão ruins.

"AH, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA!"

"Olha, eu não sabia que seria tão grande." Ele disse, desconfortável. "Eu ouvi ele cantando e parecia tão triste que eu senti pena dele, foi isso. Ninguém se machucou. E o Sr. Jenkins estava tão bêbado que nem perceberia se ele comesse metade da turma, o que ele não fez, porque ele não estava com fome. Ele só estava entediado e preso. E nós estávamos numa excursão muito chata, então eu me senti entediado e preso também, então..."

Morgana encarou a mesa, sem expressão. "Você sentiu pena dele. Certo. Okay. Eu preciso de um momento." Ela disse, empurrando a cadeira para se levantar, fazendo Morgause se aproximar, rapidamente. "O Kraken?" Ela disse para a loira. "Sério, esqueça Voldemort. Eu sinto que esse aí daria conta de Sauron sozinho." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça. Morgause olhou da Duquesa de Edimburgo para Merlin, com expressão de incredulidade. Morgana confirmou com a cabeça, então olhou para ele. "Eu tenho que pegar uma coisa, volto em um segundo."

Merlin observou, em silêncio, Morgana entrando no restaurante, arrastando consigo a fumaça e Morgause. E, meio minuto depois, ela voltando, arrastando consigo a fumaça, Morgause e um garçom, portando uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças.

"Não sei se vai se juntar a mim, Garoto Maravilha, mas, eu com certeza preciso de uma bebida." Ela disse, se sentando. Morgause voltava para sua mesa, para ficar de olho em tudo. A garrafa abriu com um "pop" alto, e Morgana parecia satisfeita. Mas, quando o rapaz serviu um dedo

de vinho e serviu para Merlin, tanto o rapaz quanto Morgana o encararam como se esperassem algum tipo de demonstração de um show de degustação de vinhos.

"Ah, não." Ele disse, escorregando a taça na mesa, entregando-a para ela. "Você faz essa parte, eu não saberia distinguir champanhe de vinagre."

Ela girou a taça, sentiu o cheiro da bebida e tomou um gole cuidadoso. Merlin estava esperando que ela cuspisse, como faziam na TV, mas ela não o fez. "Este é ótimo, Richard. " Ela disse ao garçom, que poderia ser o gerente, talvez. "Obrigada."

"Gosto excelente, vossa graça." Ele disse, servindo vinho para ambos e concordando com um aceno de cabeça. Merlin notou uma semelhança leve com Graham Norton; primeiro achou que fosse o sotaque, mas ele certamente flertou um pouco quando viu o bottom arco-íris de Merlin. Então, não.

"Obrigado." Merlin disse a Morgana, mesmo que fosse uma da tarde ainda. Ele era um estudante agora, tinha uma reputação a zelar. Uma reputação que envolvia ficar bêbado no meio do dia, aparentemente.

"Não pense em nada disso," Ela disse, balançando as mãos no ar em negação. "Caramba, você poderia transformar água em vinho, não poderia?"

Merlin encarou os próprios joelhos, culpado. "Uma vez eu transformei refrigerante em cidra." Ele disse. "Isso conta?"

"Eu estava brincando! Mas, mas... Você não pode simplesmente se sentar aí, com chantilly no seu nariz, e me contar brinca com krakens e transformar inverno em verão, isso é tão... Ora, as pessoas não fazem esse tipo de magia hoje em dia! Isso é coisa da era dourada da magia! Deuses, vai acabar conversando com aquele maldito dragão." Ela disse, balançando a cabeça e tomando um gole do vinho.

Merlin tirou o chantilly do nariz. Ao observar Morgana tomar o vinho, ele mesmo tomou um gole. Estava bom, mas, realmente ele não via a diferença entre aquele e o vinho de mercado que custava 5 libras, pra ser honesto. De qualquer forma, ele não estava pagando. Ele desejava que não estivesse pagando.

"Conversando com o dragão?" Ele disse, casualmente, antes de Morgana levantar a taça.

"Um brinde! Brinde primeiro, mito depois! Então, a magia, macramé e World of Warcraft!" Ela disse, batendo a taça com a de Merlin.

Ele riu. "A magia, macramé e World of Warcraft." Ele concordou, tomando outro gole. "Então, você disse, conversar com o dragão?"

"Ah, você sabe," Ela disse, jogando a bituca do outro cigarro. "A imagem do dragão que está em todas as portas, a que você tem de tocar pra fazer aquele negócio de 'abre-te sésamo', sabe? Tem uma lenda que diz que ele reconhece o poder verdadeiro blá, blá, blá, cria vida, conversa com os grandes magos, todas essas coisas. Acho que a tal Sra. Singh deve ter falado disso, algo sobre não provocar a fúria do dragão? Quer dizer, é apenas uma lenda, as portas são encantadas, não as imagens."

"Ah, sim" Merlin disse, se sentia como se tivessem tirado todo o ar de seus pulmões. "Mas, que ideia louca essa, de imaginar que uma imagem poderia falar!"

"Não é?" Ela disse, pegando outro cigarro. Do nada, o rapaz, Richard, apareceu do nada com um isqueiro, como se ela tivesse conjurado ele. Merlin sabia que ela não tinha conjurado ele, obviamente, mas, aparentemente, ser a segunda na linha de sucessão ao trono tinha coisas como essas. Danem-se as leis de anti-fumo.

Merlin tomou um longo gole de vinho e depois outro. Richard encheu o copo de Merlin e depois entrou no restaurante para servir o resto de sua clientela, enquanto Merlin pensava em um assunto mais seguro do que falar com dragões.

"Então, você está no terceiro ano?" Ele perguntou, tentando se lembrar do que sabia sobre a Duquesa de Edimburgo. Não era muito, realmente, só que ela tendia a se vestir como uma super modelo que tem algum fetiche de Audrey Hepburn, e gostava de chapéus grandes. E isso, aparentemente, só contava para Ascot, porque, naquele momento, ela parecia uma garota como qualquer outra. O cardigã dela poderia ter vindo de uma loja de departamentos.

"Sim." Ela disse, dando um longo trago em seu cigarro. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. "Isso é algo a se pensar. Você já tem uma mãe acadêmica?"

Merlin passou o dedo pela borda de sua taça. "Não." Ele respondeu. "Não ainda"

"Brilhante" Ela exclamou, espalhando cinzas por todo o lugar. "Considere-se adotado, então!" Ela levantou a voz, olhando para Morgause. "Estou adotando ele! Conheça seu novo neto!" Morgause olhou para eles, sorriu e voltou a observar. "Ela era minha mãe acadêmica." Morgana acrescentou, explicativa. "Eu vou me divertir tanto planejando jogos e vestindo você para a Raisin Monday!" A expressão que Morgana fez poderia ser descrevida por Merlin como cruel. Muito cruel. "Ah, sim. Já estou vendo um mundo de possibilidades."

Merlin se surpreendeu quando viu que seu copo estava vazio. E encheu de novo.

"Uau" Merlin disse. "Isso é... Isso é demais. Obrigado." Sentia-se como se ele tivesse acabado de ser atropelado por um ônibus de dois andares. "Mas, tem uma coisa: Se vai me adotar, tem que adotar a Gwen, também. Nós somos um pacote, você compra um e ganha o outro. Um por todos e todos por um. Espero que esteja tudo bem com isso." Merlin não tinha certeza do que Gwen acharia de Morgana, mas tinha quase certeza que se ele fosse adotado pela Duquesa de Edimburgo e não a convidasse, ela não ia perdoá-lo. Nunca.

E, além disso, ele tinha quase certeza que ia precisar de apoio moral com uma mãe como Morgana.

"Você está me subornando?" Ela perguntou, depois de um momento. "Isso é... Inesperado."

Merlin se encostou melhor na cadeira e estufou um pouco o peito, se lembrando que ele era, aparentemente, a nata do mundo da magia. Deuses, de acordo com as reações de Morgana, era ele que deveria ser perseguido por paparazzis. Supere, Harry Potter.

"Sim." Disse ele, como se desafiasse Morgana a fazer algo. "Embora eu ache que 'suborno' seja uma palavra muito feia."

Ela sorriu para ele. "Ainda há esperança pra você." Ela disse. "Então será o pacote. Quem é essa Gwen? Suponho que não seja sua namorada."

"Não!" Ele exclamou, parecendo chocado. "Deus, não! Não é isso. Ela é só minha amiga. Mas, ela é ótima. Você vai amar ela."

"Isso é bom." Disse Morgana, tomando outro gole de vinho. "Eu vou beber a isso." Ela disse, batendo a taça na de Merlin, mais uma vez. "Agora, me fale daquele seu maldito kraken."


	5. V

Merlin não esperava encontrar Arthur quando abriu a porta. Eram seis da tarde e haviam vários eventos acontecendo. Ele pensou que sua gostosura real estaria rodeado de seus fãs em algum lugar caro. Assim que ele passou andando - na verdade, tropeçando seria uma palavra melhor - pela porta, ele viu Arthur parado no meio do quarto, descalço, escutando Black Eyed Peas no seu Ipod, com ajuda daqueles auto-falantes, enquanto secava seu cabelo com uma toalha. Merlin parou e passou a admirar a beleza da falta de camisa; da última vez que ele vira o príncipe, ele fedia a cigarros e bebidas, estava praticamente em coma, e, Merlin ainda conseguia achá-lo bastante transável. Limpo, usando apenas as calças e ainda úmido do banho, ele conseguia dar um novo significado para a palavra "gostoso", e, Merlin - que não estava nem perto de estar sóbrio, depois de cinco horas bebendo com a Duquesa de Edinburgo - corria o risco de fazer algo muito mal aconselhado, se ele não tomasse cuidado.

"Você está aqui." Merlin disse, o que não era seu melhor início de conversa, mas Arthur parecia não ligar. Ele jogou a toalha no ombro e passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo ainda molhado, estudando Merlin com uma expressão que ele achou impossível de interpretar. E ele suspirou, sentando na ponta da sua cama.

"Olha" Ele disse, olhando para suas mãos, depois para Merlin, e, depois para as mãos novamente. "Tem uma certa possibilidade de eu ter sido um pouco não-diplomático, quando nos conhecemos" Ele fez uma careta e encontrou o olhar de Merlin, desafiadoramente. "Desculpe se qualquer coisa que eu disse te ofendeu." Ele disse bem rapidamente, como se as palavras fossem espinhos que machucavam sua língua. "Talvez nós pudéssemos começar de novo, sabe? Do zero?"

Merlin se apoiou na escrivaninha, tentando não olhar para o peitoral de Arthur. O peitoral nu de Arthur. Ele se perguntou qual seria o gosto que ele sentiria se lambesse a clavícula de Arthur, ou para baixo, na direção do umbigo. Uma grande parte do cérebro de Merlin achava que aquela era a melhor ideia que ele já tivera, mas ele ignorava essa ideia, porque Arthur era um idiota. Era importante não perder os ideais enquanto encarava aquele objeto desejável: Idiotisse não é recompensada com fodas.

"Desculpe, pode repetir isso?" Ele disse, depois de uma pausa. "Eu estava ouvindo, mas esqueci o que você disse."

A carranca de Arthur se aprofundou, ele deu um suspiro irritado. "Estava perguntando se poderíamos ter um novo começo."

"Então está dizendo que você pode fingir que não é escroto e eu posso fingir que não acho você escroto?" Merlin disse, devagar.

Arthur fez um som de frustração. "Não." Ele disse, com uma paciência exagerada. "Eu quis dizer que eu poderia me desculpar por ser escroto, não que eu tenha sido. E você poderia pedir desculpa por ser escroto. Então poderíamos dar uma chance a nós, para vermos que não tem escroto nenhum."

Merlin não conseguiu se segurar: Ele era apenas humano e não estava sóbrio, e Sua Alteza Real Arthur Pendragon estava sentado ali, usando nada além de um par de jeans, conversando sobre escrotos naquele tom arrogante. Obviamente, o olhar de Merlin se dirigia a região sul de Arthur.

"Hãã" Ele disse. E aquilo era melhor que muitas respostas mais explícitas que ele podia dar. "Okay?"

"Certo." Arthur disse, irritado, tentando ser razoável e não jogar óleo em águas turbulentas. "Ótimo. Bem, então, eu sinto muito, okay?"

"Okay." Merlin disse, tentando não olhar para a virilha de Arhur, já que seus olhos estavam praticamente nos quadris dele, observando aquela linha que levaria até o pênis de Arthur. Não que Arthur Jr. demonstrasse algum sinal de reação, embora Merlin achasse que ele podia fazer algo quanto a isso, se lhe fosse dada meia chance.

Arthur pigarreou. Merlin percebeu que estava olhando, e levantou a cabeça e olhou para o rosoto do príncipe, com pressa.

"Sim?" Merlin disse, inocentemente. Quer dizer, não muito inocentemente. Mas, ele estava tentando.

"Então, eu disse que sinto muito, agora é sua vez, não é?" Ele estava olhando para Merlin bastante incisivamente, e sua paciência parecia estar à beira de se desintegrar por completo.

Merlin franziu as sobrancelhas. "Mas, eu não fui escroto." Ele gostava de falar de escroto. Ele realmente gostava de falar de escroto com o Príncipe de Gales e observar sua pele pálida ficar levemente vermelha e mais irritada a cada segundo.

... Espera, porque ele estava irritado mesmo?

"Bem, essa é uma questão de opinião." Ele analisou Merlin de cima a baixo, finalmente percebendo seu estado. "Meu Deus, você está bêbado como um gambá!" Ele exclamou, franzindo a testa. "São só seis horas e você está completamente alcoolizado!" Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Você é um alcoólatra? Ou apenas não aguenta bebida?"

"Você pode colocar a culpa na sua maldita prima." Merlin disse, com justa indignação. "Ela tem a força de um boi, essa mulher!"

Arthur levantou-se abruptamente. Um olhar de consternação rastejou sobre o seu rosto, e ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito. "O quê?" ele disse, olhando para Merlin. "O que você disse?"

"Eu disse que a culpa é da Morgana." Ele engoliu em seco, deuses, como ele estava com sede. "Sua Graça a... Ou seria sua alteza? Sua Duqueseza. Eza. De Edimburgo. Ela. Nós estamos bebendo desde o almoço, mesmo que não tenhamos almoçado." Ele acrescentou. "Mas, fomos naquele bar de frituras. Comemos barras de snickers fritas e batata frita. Com katchup." Ele concordou com a cabeça, pensativo. "Foi muito nojento. Eu disse a ela que deveríamos jantar num lugar legal, mas ela disse que eu precisava comer snickers fritos, que era um rito de passagem." Ele balançou a cabeça e desejou não ter feito isso, porque o quarto não parava de girar. "Ela podia beber o peso do time de rugby da St. Andrews inteiro, a Morgana." Ele disse. "Ela deveria vir com um aviso de perigo."

"Ah, merda." Disse Arthur, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e esfregando os olhos fechados. "Você virou aliado dela. Ela já te colocou pra me espiar? Deuses, ela é rápida."

"Ah, cale a boca e pare com isso!" Ele exclamou, indignado. "Nem tudo é sobre você, sua gostosura real. Alteza, eu disse alteza." Arthur parecia muito confuso para ficar bravo. "Eu conheço Morgana há anos!" Ele mentiu despreocupadamente, o queixo de Arthur caiu.

"Ah, desculpe, mas acho que não." Ele disse depois de um momento, asperamente. "Ela não passa muito tempo em Cardiff. Pelo menos, não na região em que você mora."

"Ownt. Parece que alguém fez a lição de casa!"

"Eu sei quem você é. Você está na bolsa de estudos Camelot. É a minha caridade, sabia?" Ele rolou os olhos.

"Ah, de qualquer forma, notícias de última hora: Você não é o único bambambam daqui. Alguns de nós são grandes magos que podem falar com dragões." Ele percebeu que estava andando sobre ovos assim que mencionou aquilo. "Foi assim que eu conheci ela. A duquesa. Pelo World of Magic. Warcraft. Nós éramos da mesma guilda, conheço ela há anos. Na internet. É isso. Eu só não sabia que ela era parente de um arrogante, pretencioso, rude, esnoboso... esnobe." Enquanto se queixava, Merlin ia deslizando, até se soltar da escrivaninha e acabar sentado, encostado na parede, com os pés esticados. "Aliás, esse é você." Ele acrescentou, tentando ajudar o príncipe a entendê-lo. Arthur só o encarava com uma série de expressões ilegíveis. "O esnobe."

"É, essa parte eu adivinhei." Arthur disse, num tom surpreendentemente suave. "Er... Quanto você bebeu?"

Merlin franziu o cenho para Arthur. Ambos dele. E tentou se lembrar. "Bem, tinha uma garrafa." Ele disse. "E depois, outra. E depois... Muitas." Ele disse, por fim. "Muitas. E então, agora, você não saiu, está sem camisa e descalço. Eu não esperava por pés descalços." Ele disse, reprovando. "Pé descalço é trapaça."

"Pé descalço é trapaça." Arthur repetiu, devagar.

"Sim." Merlin disse, encostando a cabeça na escrivaninha. A escrivaninha era legal. A escrivaninha não girava. "Tá bem quente. Você está quente? Quer dizer, é óbvio que você é quente. Mas, eu quis dizer quente quente. Legal. Você está quente quente?" Ele riu sem abrir os olhos. "Ou será que sou só eu? Ow."

Teve silêncio por um tempo. Merlin até gostava do silêncio. Mesmo que tudo ainda estivesse girando, ainda que ele estivesse de olhos fechados. Então achou que fechar os olhos só tinha piorado as coisas. Ele deu uma espiadela antes de abrir os olhos completamente, olhando para o teto. "De qualquer forma, pé descalço é trapaça porque faz você parecer inofensivo, normal e... Fofinho."

"Fofinho?" Arthur disse, de alguma forma, ultrajado. Merlin riu.

"Sim." Ele concordou, quando parou de rir. "Fofinho." Uma grande onda de tristeza desabou sobre ele, em seguida, e ele estava feliz por não conseguir ver Arthur. Ele provavelmente seria capaz de se ele movesse a cabeça, mas parecia um grande esforço naquele momento. "E é trapaça porque você não parece oco, soberbo e mesquinho quando você está de dés pescalços. Que dizer, pés descalços. Você parece abraçável e gostável como qualquer ser humano." Ele suspirou. Ele sentia frio, estava cansado e sua cabeça doía. E ele queria que o quarto parasse de girar. "Eu gostava mais quando eu imaginava que você deveria ser legal." Ele disse, em voz baixa. "Antes de te conhecer."

Houve outra longa pausa, e Merlin suspirou. Deuses, ele estava cansado. "Eu só vou fechar meus olhos agora." Ele disse, e fez. "Mas, eu não vou dormir."

"Merlin. Merlin, você não pode dormir no chão."

Aquilo era bobo, claro que ele podia dormir no chão. Realmente, não havia necessidade de fazer ruídos para acordá-lo, ou sacudi-lo. Merlin se enrolou em si mesmo e fez um som, resmungando infeliz para indicar a sua desaprovação desse negócio de sacudir. Ele poderia ter usado palavras se ele realmente quisesse. Honestamente.

"Ah, pelo amor de... Ótimo. Certo. Vamos, então. Vamos colocar você na cama."

Merlin tinha certeza que aquela frase era importante, algo a ser considerado, mas estava extremamente difícil naquele momento. E, de repente, horizontal se tornou vertical, ele fez um barulho infeliz e se agarrou a superfície mais próxima, com toda a força. Mas, a superfície mais próxima era surpreendentemente quente e tinha uma sensação de nudez. Seu rosto estava pressionado contra uma laje de músculo. E seus dedos se enterravam no braço de alguém. O braço de Arthur. E Arthur era um idiota.

"Você é um idiota." Ele disse.

"Cala a boca, mulherzinha." Disse Arthur. A respiração dele pelo cabelo de Merlin era uma sensação boa. E, logo, Merlin estava deitado na própria cama, babando em seu travesseiro, e com uma mão quente em seu ombro. "Você vai vomitar?"

"Mmph" Essa foi a resposta de Merlin.

"Cristo. Olha, Merlin, você vai gorfar? Porque eu não quero sair pra deixar você morrer engasgar até a morte com seu próprio vomito. Você pode imaginar o que a imprensa faria com essa história? 'Príncipe festeja enquanto seu solitário colega de quarto se afoga na poça do próprio vomito.' Tá, eu vou pegar água pra você, melhor tomar um gole. Vários goles. E algum remédio também. Eu tenho um, espera aí..."

Depois de um certo espaço de tempo, Merlin estava sendo carregado pra cima por alguém quente e sem camisa que cheirava bem. Merlin sabia que ele cheirava bem porque ele caiu com nariz pressionado próximo a uma clavícula recém lavada. Porque pareceu uma boa ideia, ele lambeu o local, fazendo um som baixo de apreciação, e depois tentou morde-lo gentilmente. O dono da clavícula chiou de surpresa, e se afastou, mas não o soltou; e a voz, quando voltou, soou decididamente rouca.

"Merlin, eu juro, se você não se sentar, beber essa maldita água e engolir esse maldito remédio, eu vou achar uma caneta permanente e desenhar um bigode em você. Vamos, agora. Sente-se apropriadamente e tome a maldita água."

Merlin abriu os olhos e olhou com raiva para o mundo. O mundo encarou de volta e ofereceu-lhe um litro de água e alguns remédios, que ele, se sentindo mal pra cacete, aceitou de mal grado, resmungando.

"E agora eu vou dormir." Merlin se arrastou, decididamente, e caiu novamente em sua cama.

"Merlin? Merlin, cara, solta meu braço. Merlin? Merlin seu imbecil inútil, pare de me abraçar. Eu vou sair. Eu ia... Ah, deuses!"

"Ssshh"

"Você é absolutamente o pior colega de quarto do mundo. E, se você vomitar em mim, você vai ser enforcado, arrastado, esquartejado e esfolado. Sem falar que transformarei sua pele em um par de pantufas. Só pra deixar claro."

"Mmph"

* * *

Merlin acordou com relutância, por centímetros, com a mãe de todas as ressacas e um senso rudimentar de pavor. Ocorreu-lhe, apenas, que poderia haver alguma ligação entre os litros de suor escorrendo dele e o fato de que ele ainda estava, por alguma razão, completamente vestido. Ele

tirou os sapatos com a ajuda dos próprios pés enquanto ainda permanecia no espaço linear entre o sono e a realidade, sentindo seu crânio pulsar, seus olhos arenosos e sua camisa estava agarrada à sua pele pegajosa de uma forma realmente muito nojenta. Sem falar que sua boca tinha gosto de um cinzeiro mentolado.

Outro pensamento vagava à toa através de seu cérebro, e ele estava levemente consciente de que era importante: ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava, de fato, embrulhado em volta de alguém, como um filhote de polvo carinhoso, uma perna emaranhada entre as suas, um braço em volta de um tronco nu e sua boca suavemente pressionada contra um quente e cheiroso pescoço. Aquilo deveria ser registrado em alguma escala de estranheza, porque, mesmo que ele não fosse virgem, Merlin normalmente não acordava com seus parceiros sexuais. Teve uma horrível e embaraçosa manhã em que sua mãe entrou em seu quarto com uma pilha de camisas passadas e uma pilha de calças não-passadas e encontrou seu filho sentado em cima de um encanador polaco, chamado Kris, e envolvido em uma espécie de abraço enfático e rítmico, nesse ponto ela deu o gritinho agudo que ela dava quando normalmente via uma aranha, soltou as roupas, e saiu confusa para a cozinha. Nenhum deles tocou no assunto novamente, mas, tiveram o consenso silencioso e mútuo de que isso não aconteceria de novo. Desde então, acordar com um cara era bastante incomum.

Ele chegou mais perto do rapaz, consciente que ambos estavam bem molhados de suor, mas desfrutando do contato de qualquer maneira, e se perguntando porque tinha tanta roupa no caminho. Então ele abriu os olhos e se tocou que ele não estava no quarto dele. Então, em uma batida de coração desorientada, ele se lembro que aquele era seu quarto, só que seu quarto mesmo ficava em Cardiff, em Gales, e esse quarto ele dividia com...

"Ah, inferno!" Merlin disse, caindo na consciência tão rápido que o deixou tonto, e então ele tentando ir para trás e se afastar do herdeiro do trono, a quem ele, aparentemente, usou como um ursinho Teddy ou molestou, possivelmente ambos. Ele deslizou desajeitadamente para trás, longe do príncipe, fazendo barulhos de respiração horrorizados, e, prontamente, caiu da cama.

O chão era frio e duro, por baixo daquela fina camada de carpete, e Merlin ficou deitado ali, olhando para o teto, se perguntando se havia carpete na Torre de Londres. Provavelmente não. Merlin buscou na sua memória alguma pista de como ele acabou agarrado com o Príncipe Arthur na cama. Se cair no chão não fosse uma passagem só de ida para recuperar a consciência, Merlin assumiria que ainda estava sonhando. Mas, toda aquela dor não era coisa de sonho, não.

Depois de uma longa pausa, o rosto de Arthur apareceu na beira da cama, com as pálpebras pesadas, o rosto amassado pelo travesseiro e o cabelo parecendo um ninho de passarinho. Merlin olhou para ele assustado, esperando ser levado pelas forças armadas.

"Acho que isso significa que você acordou." Disse Arthur, parecendo irritado. Merlin tentou achar algum modo de dizer perdão, mas descobriu que não sabia como começar. Arthur observava-o com curiosidade, depois bufou e rolou para trás, saindo da vista de Merlin. "Você é, sem dúvida nenhuma, o pior colega de quarto de todo o universo." O príncipe lhe informou. "Quer dizer, sério, sério mesmo. Além do ruim. Vão ter de inventar novas palavras para dizer o quão ruim você é, Merlin Emrys, eu vou contatar o Dicionografo Real o mais rápido possível."

"Dicionografo não é uma palavra." Disse Merlin, depois de um momento, enquanto as tropas armadas não saltavam pela janela para levá-lo a Torre de Londres.

"Se eu disser, é. Quem é o príncipe da Grã-Bretanha? Ah, sou eu." Ele bufou. "Honestamente, Emrys, você é inútil. Vou exigir uma recontagem. Deve haver outro arruaceiro bêbado lá fora, com as habilidades de conversação de um lêmure de cauda anelada, que precisa de um lugar para descansar a cabeça, e agiria como criança, me tratando como um cobertor, enquanto eu tento evitar que ele se asfixie no próprio vomito."

Merlin riu, miseravelmente, tentando se lembrar se havia tentado transar com o Príncipe de Gales ou se só tinha babado em cima dele. "Sinto muito?" Ele disse, por fim, porque parecia ser aplicável em qualquer instância.

"Você deveria sentir mesmo!" Concordou Arthur, ainda invisível da cama de Merlin. "Você faz a mínima ideia de quanta diversão e frivolidade eu poderia curtir ontem a noite, enquanto você estava ocupado cortando a circulação dos meus membros? Vou te deixar claro que eu teria uma noite fantástica. Teriam garotas bonitas, queijo, vinho e conversas inteligentes. Possivelmente até tequila e um pouco de karaokê. E muitas pessoas ansiosas para me dizer o quão divertido, inteligente, corajoso e importante eu sou. Muitas. Porque de fato eu sou muito divertido, inteligente, corajoso e importante, caso você não tenha percebido. Muito."

"Oh." Merlin disse baixinho, olhando para o teto.

"E, ao invés disso, eu fiquei aqui neste quartinho encardido bancando a enfermeira de um alcóolatra comunista que me odeia e cheirava como um cinzeiro."

"Um.." Disse Merlin, tentando se lembrar de como ele saiu de um restaurante com Morgana e foi parar na cama com o Príncipe Arthur. E tudo era assustadoramente nebuloso. Mas no lado positivo, ele não estava se lembrando de qualquer tentativa de investida, apalpada, confissões de luxúria imortal ou assédios na pessoa real. Isso era bom. "Meu Deus! A Morgana me adotou!"

Arthur deu um latido assustado de riso. "Ah, pelo amor de... Bem, isso é simplesmente maravilhoso! Então, nós somos irmãos acadêmicos. Inferno. Você conheceu a vovó?"

"Morgause? Sim. Ela me assusta."

"Ah sim, pelo menos você não é um completo idiota. Ela assusta agentes da KGB, IRA, Al Quaida e CIA. Também assusta meu pai." Houve uma pequena pausa. "Você conhece mesmo a Morgana da internet?"

Merlin sentiu uma pontinha de vergonha, mas ignorou-a. "Sim." Ele disse. "Mas, eu não fazia ideia de que ela era a Duquesa de Edimburgo, a gente não usa os nomes reais no jogo."

"Huh" Disse Arthur. "Bizarro. Bem, você tem sorte de eu ter me sentido no dever de limpar a bagunça dela; Eu não podia sair pra festejar quando ela fez um trabalho espetacular em quebrar meu colega de quarto. Garota miserável."

"O que você consideraria como escrotisse, mesmo?" Merlin perguntou, casualmente. "Quer dizer, a versão resumida da coisa não especificava o que poderia me mandar preso." Ele mordeu o lábio. "Eu sinto muito mesmo."

"Bem" Ele soou pensativo. "De fato parece que você não vomitou em mim. Isso é um ponto ao seu favor. Vomitar no Príncipe de Gales é um dos crimes mais sérios no Reino Unido e na Grã-Bretanha e é punido com uma morte lenta. Acredito que seria óleo fervente e ser forçado a escutar Celine Dion."

"Deuses!" Exclamou Merlin. " Isso é doente."

"Bem, é uma punição que certamente serve para o crime." Disse Arthur. "De qualquer forma, não se preocupe, porque você foi sábio em evitar esse tipo de coisa. Então, sem trilha sonora de Titanic pra você, por enquanto. Embora eu tenha certeza que você vai vir com alguma outra maneira de desprezar o protocolo em um novo jeito ofensivo, desde que você deixou bem claro o quanto você me despreza."

Merlin ficou imóvel por um tempo, pensou no tom de voz de Arthur, sobre todas as suas interações, até agora, e sobre a memória muito difusa de ser forçado a tomar água e remédio antes que ele caísse na inconsciência, na noite anterior. "Eu não te desprezo, não exatamente." Ele falou, ainda olhando para o teto.

"Sua bajulação aquece ao meu coração." Arthur disse, irônico.

"Ah, cala a boca. Eu só te acho presunçoso, arrogante e rude." Merlin rebateu, antes de seu cérebro lhe dizer para fechar a porra da boca. Ele sentiu um pequeno espasmo de terror, e, em seguida, considerou esta avaliação e sentiu-se ficar indignado. "Porque você é presunçoso, arrogante e rude."

"Não, por favor. Não se segure. Fale o que você acha."

"Certo: Você é um grande imbecil." Que aparentemente colocou a vida social dele de lado para cuidar de mim enquanto estava bêbado. Merlin se lembrou, sentindo uma vibração estranha na boca do estômago.

"A frase 'sujo falando do mal-lavado' significa algo pra você?"

"Você foi rude." ele persistiu, mais por causa dele do que porque ele estava realmente chateado.

"Você também." Arthur apontou.

"Você começou." Merlin sabia que ele estava sendo petulante.

Arthur moveu a cabeça em direção a janela, seu cabelo grudava em tudo. "Deuses, Merlin." Ele disse, olhando para Merlin com os olhos arregalados. "Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

"Não! É que eu... Eu só pensava que você seria diferente." Merlin respondeu, na defensiva.

A expressão aflita atravessou o rosto de Arthur. "Desculpe se eu não pareço com a propaganda." Ele disse, e não havia como duvidar da amargura em sua voz. "Você, você não tem ideia de como... Esquece, vai, esquece." Ele retirou-se de novo, e Merlin se levantou do chão com um gemido para sentar-se de pernas cruzadas na frente da cama, cruzando os braços na borda do colchão e apoiando o queixo sobre eles, olhando para Arthur.

"O que é?" Ele disse, soando mais gentil do que queria soar.

Arthur estava deitado, olhando para o teto. Merlin pensou, por um segundo, que Arthur não ia lhe dar uma resposta. "Todo mundo tem uma opinião." Ele disse. "Todo mundo acha que me conhece. Conhece minha família. Todo mundo que eu conhecer. Você pode imaginar como é? Não, claro que não, porque você sempre pôde ser só você. Você não precisa tentar ser outro alguém além de quem você é. Você pode fazer escolhas, dar chances, se foder, aprender com seus erros e... Você pode escolher o que vai fazer da sua vida. Você não tem ideia de como é."

Merlin considerou aquilo por um tempo, depois cutucou Arthur no quadril. "Tá ouvindo esse som? É o som do meu coração sangrando pela sua dor terrível e horrível dor de rapaz branco da alta sociedade inglesa. Deuses, supere-se, seu grande estúpido. Você é mais rico e mais famoso que Deus e todo mundo quer um pedaço de você, não seja um bebê chorão." Ele rolou os olhos. "A maior parte de nós mataria para ter apenas esse tipo de problema. É um monte de asneira emo e auto-indulgente. E não exclui o fato de você ter sido rude."

"Ah, vai se foder." Arthur disse, olhando para ele sem entusiasmo. "Você também foi rude."

"Não fui."

"Não me faça ir até aí, Emrys, porque eu sei algumas maneiras de como chutar o seu traseiro magro e galês. E você sabe que foi rude, bom samaritano."

Merlin mostrou a língua. Isso pode não ter feito muito para promover o seu argumento, mas parecia uma boa ideia no momento.

"Olha," Arthur disse, com uma calma exagerada. "A gente pode admitir que tinha escrotidão pra todo lado e superar isso? Porque isso é chato e, realmente, acho que você é legal, no geral, com exceção de ser todo irritadinho e incapaz de aguentar álcool. Então por que só não concordamos em nunca mais mencionar essa sua festinha bêbada, toda a falta de diplomacia da minha parte e começamos do zero? Vamos fingir que essas quarenta e oito horas nunca aconteceram?

"Hmph" Disse Merlin, sem realmente comentar nada.

Arthur bufou e rolou para o lado, e depois Merlin teve alguns problemas de fala porque havia a falta de camisa, e o jeito que a luz passava pela janela e refletia nos cabelos de Arthur, fazia parecer que ele tinha uma auréola. Merlin não estava preparado para aquele tipo de imagem, e descobriu que era muito difícil ficar irritado com Arthur quando conseguia ver os mamilos dele. Então Arthur esticou a mão, Merlin aceitou-a antes que ele soubesse onde estava, e então, eles foram apertando as mãos como se tivessem no primeiro encontro turbulento.

"Olá." Arthur disse, sorrindo para ele. "Sou Arthur de Gales, estudo relações internacionais."

"Oi." Disse Merlin, um pouco rouco. "Sou Merlin."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Arthur sorriu para ele, e, dessa vez Merlin soube quando deveria soltar a mão de Arthur. "Não foi tão difícil, foi?" Ele disse. "Então, café da manhã?"

Merlin considerou a sugestão e fez uma careta. "Café." disse ele, cautelosamente, depois de um momento. "Só café. E muita água. Muita mesmo."

"Certo." Disse Arthur, rindo. "Me parece um plano."

* * *

Quase meia hora depois, eles saíram do quarto, dispostos a matar por um pouco de cafeína. O cara da segurança, de quem Merlin se lembrava desde o primeiro dia na St. Andrews, se desgrudou da parede e os acompanhou, levando-os em direção da sala de jantar. Merlin olhou por cima de seu ombro algumas vezes, nervoso, sentindo-se como se estivesse sendo perseguido por um policial ou algo parecido.

"Err... Acho que você tem um fã." Ele murmurou para Arthur. Recebendo de volta um olhar fixo. Então Merlin deu lhe uma espécie de piscadela e fez o que era pra ser o sinal internacional de "Estou falando do cara atrás de nós." mas que, aparentemente, deixou Arthur confuso. "Estou falando do cara atrás de nós." Disse Merlin, frustrado. Arthur olhou para trás e deu uma risada curta.

"Val!" Ele chamou, e o cara de preto se aproximou rápido. "Conheça meu colega de quarto incrivelmente fraco, Merlin Emrys." Se o cara de preto achava engraçado o fato do Príncipe Arthur com um rapaz chamado Merlin, ele guardou isso para si. "Merlin, este é Val, um dos homens extremamente perigosos que tem como missão manter o herdeiro do trono vivo. Ele pode te matar com a unha do polegar dele."

Merlin engoliu em seco. "Hã, Oi!" disse ele, estendendo a mão, cuidadosamente, e observando Val visivelmente avaliá-la, antes de pegá-la em um aperto esmagador.

"Olá." Disse Val, sem sorrir. "Vejo que se recuperou da indulgência de ontem, senhor."

"Ontem... Ah, é. Certo. Você estava lá fora quando eu... Desculpe. Eu não sabia que você era o servo. Ajudante. Alguma coisa assim."

"Guarda-costas." forneceu Arthur, cansado, assim que eles chegaram à sala de jantar.

"Isso." Concordou Merlin. "Bem... Gostaria de uma xícara de chá?

* * *

Depois de terminar seu café, a dor de cabeça de Merlin passou de uma bateria barulhenta para o zumbido de um mosquito. E, enquanto Arthur, comia sua terceira torrada, Merlin pegava seu celular e mandava um torpedo para Gwen.

_Gwen, só pra ter certeza: Você já tem uma mãe acadêmica?_

_Bom dia! Não, não tenho. Por que?_

_Estava me perguntando se você não gostaria de ser adotada pela Duquesa de Edimburgo. Detalhe: Me teria como seu irmão acadêmico. E um cara chamado Arthur também._

Dez segundos depois que Merlin mandou a mesma mensagem novamente, seu telefone começou a vibrar.

"Se você estiver me zoando, eu juro que te mato com meus próprios dentes." Gwen disse, com a voz trêmula. Merlin riu. "Você tá me zoando? Me fala que não está me zoando."

"Eu não estou te zoando." ele disse, e então teve que segurar o telefone longe de sua cabeça, fazendo uma careta. Cabeças de outras mesas se viraram para olhar. Quando os gritos pareciam ter morrido, ele cautelosamente trouxe o telefone de volta ao seu ouvido. "Então... Isso é um sim?"


End file.
